


Парашют

by E_Godz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Harry - student, M/M, Maggles World, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Godz/pseuds/E_Godz
Summary: Из министерства магии похищают некую вещь, принадлежавшую покойной Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Аврор Сэвидж обнаруживает зацепку в свидетельских показаниях, после чего его находят мертвым в гостиничном номере. Студент Гарри Поттер не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Почти.





	

**Author's Note:**

> работа отбечена Ayliten

Так и хотелось закричать что-то вроде: «Да вы шутите?» или «Это розыгрыш?». Аврорский обыск и допрос — последнее, чего Гарри ждал с самого утра. 

Услышав дверной звонок, он с трудом поднялся с постели и несколько минут искал хоть какую-нибудь одежду. Голова соображала плохо, а он с удовольствием проспал бы еще часа три. Стенки здесь были тонкие. Звонок все не замолкал. Так что Гарри начал волноваться о том, что он перебудит соседей. В такие моменты Гарри сожалел, что решил снимать отдельную квартиру, даже сильнее тех дней, когда соседка справа оставляла у себя ночевать крикливую двухлетку-племянницу. Может, проще было бы каждый день после учебы аппарировать в Лондон, на площадь Гриммо? Хотя трудно было бы объяснить такое своим маггловским друзьям.

Отчаявшись найти что-нибудь приличное, Гарри отправился открывать дверь в футболке и трусах со смешным принтом, в которых спал. Полосатые пижамы ушли в прошлое вместе с чудесными школьными годами и спальней на пятерых. 

И все эти утренние страдания он претерпел, чтобы увидеть на пороге зло ухмыляющегося Рональда Уизли.

Гарри проклял тот день, когда поссорился с бывшим лучшим другом. Рон не был хитер и умен, но он был чертовски злопамятен и ревнив. Первое время после ссоры Гарри еще надеялся, что друг поймет их с Гермионой доводы, но Рон ничего не желал слушать. Он считал, что друзья предали его. Может быть, в его словах и была доля истины. Иногда Гарри задумывался должна ли их дружба, прошедшая войну, перевесить личные интересы. Ему казалось, что должна, но Рон, видимо, считал иначе. 

— У вас хоть есть ордер на обыск? — вяло поинтересовался Гарри, пропуская внутрь Рона, Дина Томаса и незнакомого волшебника. На всех них была аврорская форма. Гарри понадеялся, что никто из соседей не успел увидеть его гостей. 

— И что вы ищете?

Дин Томас подмигнул ему и протянул ордер. В самом низу стояла подпись Кингсли, и Гарри со вздохом махнул рукой в сторону комнат. Незнакомый аврор молча кивнул и отправился в спальню. В квартире у Гарри было всего три комнаты и кухня, а в последние годы авроры привыкли обыскивать старинные особняки разбушевавшейся аристократии, так что развернуться им в скромных хоромах Гарри было особенно негде. Ни о каких свидетелях обыска не шло и речи, так что оставалось надеяться, что авроры не подкинут ему парочку флаконов запрещенных зелий. Что бы там ни проповедовало вслух министерство, а никакого равенства между волшебниками и магглами быть не могло. В частности, они не имели права выступать свидетелями в волшебном суде, а незаинтересованного волшебника на весь маленький студенческий городок не нашлось бы. До сегодняшнего утра Гарри с Гермионой вообще были единственными волшебниками здесь. По крайней мере, Гарри искренне надеялся на это. 

— Мистер Поттер, — строго начал Дин, — сегодня из хранилища в Отделе Тайн пропал очень важный артефакт. Вы подозреваетесь в его похищении. 

— Серьезно? — переспросил Гарри. Однажды Рон искал у него заколдованные маггловские предметы, и еще один раз — запрещенные зелья, но это ни в какое сравнение не шло с обвинением в краже артефакта из Отдела Тайн. — На каких основаниях меня подозревают? 

—Так уж получилось, что это… — начал было объяснять Дин, но Рон оборвал его.

— Мы не обязаны вам рассказывать, мистер Поттер, — сквозь зубы процедил он. — Похищена некая вещь, и вам же будет лучше, если вы подтвердите свое алиби на сегодняшнюю ночь. 

— А что если я откажусь говорить без адвоката? — поинтересовался Гарри и неловко почесал живот. У авроров хватило бы наглости утащить его на допрос в министерство прямо в таком виде. Адвоката Гарри, конечно, добьется, но придется перенести немало неприятного, пока это произойдет. Дин улыбнулся ему.

— Не капризничай, Гарри, — попросил он. 

— Ладно, — фыркнул Поттер. Он слышал, как незнакомый аврор закончил переворачивать спальню и направился в маленькую гостиную. — Какое время вас интересует? 

— С пяти вечера до шести утра, — сказал Дин.

— Так, занятия закончились около пяти, — припомнил Гарри. — Это могут подтвердить мои сокурсники, но так как они магглы, очевидно, их мнение не считается. К счастью, там была Гермиона Грейнджер. После занятий мы с ней пошли в библиотеку и пробыли там до восьми, потом вместе поужинали здесь, вон коробки из-под пиццы валяются. Потом мы сделали остатки домашней работы и разошлись около одиннадцати. 

— Мы поговорим с ней, — кивнул Дин. 

Гарри явственно услышал, как скрипнул зубами Рон. Ему давно осточертело объяснять Рону, что между ним и Гермионой ничего нет и быть не может. Рон отказывался вспомнить о том, что в Хогвартсе они точно так же занимались все вместе. Разница была только в том, что теперь Рон не учился вместе с ними.

Отчасти Гарри понимал эту ревность. Любовь любовью (а Гарри-то точно знал, что Гермиона Рона любила), но, если приходилось выбирать, Гермиона чаще всего вставала на сторону Гарри. Она осталась с ним во время погони за хоркруксами и присоединилась теперь, хотя оба раза Рон надеялся на поддержку Гермионы. Он отказывался верить, что виной тому не только ее привязанность к Гарри, но и здравый смысл. 

— Потом я некоторое время беседовал с Андромедой Тонкс по каминной сети. Получается, что после двенадцати я был один, и никто не может подтвердить мое алиби. 

Когда они с Гермионой поняли, что жить в студенческом городке гораздо удобнее, чем каждый день аппарировать из Лондона, Гарри потратил немало времени на то, чтобы найти квартиру с камином. Пришлось доплачивать за лишнюю комнату, благо денег хватало — родительское наследство и две смены в неделю официантом в местном кафе позволяли не слишком экономить. Зато всегда можно было связаться с той частью волшебного мира, которая еще хотела поддерживать с Гарри контакт. 

— У тебя нет алиби на целых шесть часов, — покачал головой Дин. — Не очень хорошо, Гарри. 

— Ты так говоришь, будто из министерства украли святой Грааль. 

— Что ты знаешь об артефактах Блэков? — уклончиво спросил Дин.

— Довольно мало, — удивился Гарри. — Я никогда ими и не интересовался. Насколько мне известно, из дома, доставшегося мне от Сириуса, большую часть выкинула миссис Уизли, что-то стащил Мундунгус Флетчер, а остальное Кричер прячет по углам. Я даже не смотрю, что это за вещи. 

— Надо будет как-нибудь прийти туда с обыском, — ухмыльнулся Рон. 

— Удивительно, как ты раньше до этого не догадался, — огрызнулся Гарри. У него зазвонил мобильный телефон. Он сразу понял, кто хочет с ним поговорить в такую рань, однако в присутствии авроров не рискнул ответить. 

— Что это? — Рон оглянулся на звук. 

— Не обращай внимания, — покачал головой Гарри. — Вы хотите еще что-то спросить?

Третий аврор тем временем начал обыскивать кухню. Дину явно хотелось спросить еще многое, но он не мог этого сделать, пока не рассказал, что именно похитили.

— В твоем доме на площади Гриммо кто-то живет? — наконец спросил он. 

— Да, Андромеда Тонкс и Тедди, — раздраженно отозвался Гарри. 

— Почему они там живут? 

— Потому что я там не живу и не хочу, чтобы дом ветшал без жильцов, а Кричер вконец одичал, — пояснил Гарри. 

— Ты давно последний раз видел Драко Малфоя? — спросил Рон. 

— Малфоя? — Гарри задумался на мгновение. — Года два назад. 

— А с миссис Тонкс регулярно общаешься? 

— Да. Я крестный отец Тедди. Мы хотя бы раз в неделю связываемся. 

Авроры переглянулись. Третий вышел из кухни и качнул головой. 

— Что ж, пока мы уходим, — буркнул Рон. — Но тебе запрещено уезжать из Англии. 

— Супер, — кивнул Гарри. Как будто он куда-то поедет посреди семестра. Гарри сразу же схватил мобильный телефон и, натягивая внезапно оказавшиеся под рукой штаны, набрал номер Гермионы. Она ответила сонным голосом, но внимательно выслушала его предупреждение и сухо сообщила, что будет ждать. 

Гарри всегда был дружнее с ней, чем с Роном, хоть Гермиона и была девчонкой. Наверное, как раз потому, что какая бы гадость ни творилось вокруг, Гермиона всегда была на его стороне. 

Три года назад, когда они наконец-то закончили Хогвартс, перед ними встал нелегкий выбор профессии. Гермиона со своими высокими оценками легко устроилась в Отдел регулирования и контроля за магическими существами, а Рон, как ближайший соратник Избранного и участник битвы за Хогвартс, легко прошел серьезный отбор в авроры. После войны аврорат стал довольно популярным местом работы. Люди жаждали мести и славы, были полны романтических мечтаний, так что министерству пришлось усложнить условия поступления. Вот тут-то и возникла проблема у Гарри. Он был знаменит, удачлив и с неплохими результатами ТРИТОНов. Но он не прошел по состоянию здоровья. Медкомиссия нашла у него столько проблем, начиная от плохого зрения и заканчивая сколиозом и небольшим расстройством питания, что Гарри даже не был уверен, не придумали ли врачи половину этих болезней специально для него. Он был вполне подходящей кандидатурой для борьбы с сильнейшим темным магом столетия, но не годен для службы в магическом спецназе. Может, министерство просто не хотело брать его на работу? 

Как бы там ни было, а он внезапно оказался без работы и без каких-либо планов на будущее. Гарри никогда и не думал даже, что станет кем-то, кроме как аврором. Он был просто раздавлен отказом. К счастью, Гарри Поттер был не тем парнем, который поддается отчаянию. Уж чему Гарри научился за свою бурную юность, так это ползти вперед, несмотря ни на что. К тому же у него была просто потрясающая девушка. Джинни не дала окунуться в депрессию. Она быстро растолковала Гарри, что на министерстве свет клином не сошелся. Он все еще мог играть в квиддич. Его с удовольствием взяли бы в любую команду. Гарри мог открыть кафе в Косом переулке. Или последовать примеру Билла и стать нейтрализатором проклятий. Или просто ничего не делать, проживая родительское наследство. Нужно было просто хорошенько поискать и выбрать. Вот так Гарри впервые обратил внимание на маггловский мир. 

Не то чтобы он решил бросить магию и уйти к магглам. Не для того он столько мучился! Однако оказалось, что и у магглов есть множество интересных профессий. Другое дело, что никаких документов о маггловском образовании у Гарри не было. Так что он с энтузиазмом взялся за изучение маггловских предметов, хотя любовь к учебе была ему и не свойственна. Возможно, он быстро бросил бы эту затею, если бы не Гермиона. 

Проработав пару месяцев на Министерство магии и вдрызг разругавшись с начальством, Гермиона поняла одну важную вещь: без серьезной поддержки и подготовки ничего она не добьется. Кажется, смена министра и потрясения прошедшей войны не поколебали вековые устои волшебного правительства. Министерство не только погрязло в бюрократии и закостенело — там процветали кумовство и взяточничество. А Гермиона не могла похвастаться ни связями, ни богатством. Ей хотелось устроить в магическом мире переворот и сотрясти все основы, чтобы отстроить мир заново. Но так уж сложилось, что поддержку ей в этом деле могли оказать только чистокровные, потому что только у них водились достаточные средства. Они, впрочем, не горели желанием что-то менять в устройстве мира. 

Однако рядом оказался Гарри, у которого были и деньги, и связи, но не было цели в жизни. Гермиона придумала для него цель. 

Вот так год спустя после Хогвартса Гарри с Гермионой после нудных долгих занятий и нескольких заклинаний Конфундус стали студентами Оксфорда. Чего им Рон простить не мог. 

Как только Гарри закончил разговор с Гермионой, его мобильный снова зазвонил. 

— Прости, тебя шум разбудил? — ответил он. 

— У тебя все в порядке? — после паузы спросили с той стороны. 

— Да, просто… пара старых друзей заглянула с утра.

— Они уже ушли? 

— Да, я вчера поздно лег, поэтому сегодня не в настроении устраивать посиделки. 

— Для разговора со мной тоже? 

— Нет, ты можешь зайти, — усмехнулся Гарри немного нервно. В трубке раздались гудки, и на секунду Гарри прижал телефон к груди и прикусил губу, глядя на дверь. Возможно, ему следовало все честно рассказать аврорам, особенно после того, как он услышал о похищении. Но было так чертовски тяжело отделаться от своих сомнений. В дверь постучали, и Гарри постарался натянуть на лицо улыбку. 

***

В Оксфорде двадцать тысяч учеников и четыре тысячи преподавателей. Они могли бы даже никогда не встретиться, учитывая, что учились на разных отделениях. Гарри изучал право и политику, а Томас химию и физику. Но они оказались соседями, как только Гарри снял свою замечательную квартиру с камином. В первый же день сосед пришел знакомиться, и ничего не подозревавший Гарри застыл перед открытой дверью, скованный страхом и потрясением. 

У Гарри не было в руках даже волшебной палочки, а перед ним стоял Том Риддл и улыбался приветливо и немного смущенно.

— Привет! — сказал он. — Я твой сосед справа — Томас Келли. Приятно познакомиться. 

Гарри молча пялился на него, и Томас со смешком помахал рукой у него перед носом.

— Хей, а тебя как зовут? 

Словно они не были знакомы раньше. 

— Гарри Поттер, — рассеяно пробормотал он в ответ и пропустил Тома внутрь, когда тот пожелал зайти. 

— У тебя тут очень мило, — сказал незваный гость, быстро осмотревшись. — У меня только одна комната. Ты ведь не один въехал. Как зовут твою девушку? 

Он говорил знакомым приказным тоном, пока Гарри пытался побороть шок и заговорить. 

— Она не моя девушка, просто подруга, — возразил он. — Но мы собираемся жить вместе. Гермиона съехала через несколько месяцев, и Гарри долго дулся на нее за это. 

— Ясно. Что ж, если закончится соль или не с кем будет посмотреть кино, моя дверь справа, — повторил Том и попрощался. Гарри даже показалось, что он смутил Тома своим негостеприимным поведением. 

Но как еще он мог повести себя в такой ситуации? У него на пороге после двух спокойных лет объявился Волдеморт и сделал вид, что все нормально, что не знает Гарри и что магический мир не трепещет все еще перед его именем. 

— Но зачем он пришел к тебе? — спросила тем же вечером Гермиона, выслушав сумбурный рассказ Гарри и отпоив его ароматным глинтвейном. — Зачем вообще Сам-Знаешь-Кто поступил учиться в Оксфорд? Ведь получается, что он сделал это почти сразу после своей «смерти»? Звучит глупо. 

Она замялась на минуту, прежде чем снова вспыхнуть от новой мысли:

— Не говоря уж о том, как он выжил? Мы все видели, что ты убил его! 

— Я не убивал, — жестко отказался от ее слов Гарри. — Он сам произнес смертельное проклятие. 

— Извини, — Гермиона неловко опустила взгляд. — Но как он это сделал?

— Может, это его брат-близнец? Вдруг их разделили в приюте?

— Гарри, понимаю, что ты немного шокирован встречей, но мысли четче. Волдеморту и его гипотетическому брату близнецу сейчас было бы около семидесяти лет. Он не выглядел бы, как… — она сбилась на секунду. — Послушай, ты ведь всего пару раз и видел облик Тома Риддла в воспоминаниях Слагхорна и в Тайной комнате. И в них он был на несколько лет младше, чем парень, с которым ты познакомился сегодня — около семнадцати, да? 

— Ты думаешь, что я обознался. 

— Это было бы самым логичным выводом. У каждого человека в мире есть двойник, —сказала она. — Возможно, этот Келли дальний родственник Риддлов. Я имею в виду тех магглов, что жили в Литтл Хэнглтоне. Он сильно похож, и это сбило тебя с толку.

— Чтобы подтвердить твою версию, нам нужны люди, которые видели Волдеморта молодым, — ответил Поттер. — Это Слагхорн и Джинни. Мы можем попросить их взглянуть на него. Это не вызовет большого шума.

— Они будут перепуганы насмерть, Гарри. 

— Я уже перепуган, Гермиона. Что, если это Волдеморт? Может быть, мы просчитались и уничтожили не все его хоркруксы? — напряженно предположил Гарри.

— Да, и возродившись, он решил не мстить волшебному миру, а поступил в Оксфорд. 

Гермиона недовольно сложила руки на груди, заставив Гарри улыбнуться. 

— Я не удивлен его желанием учиться, — пробормотал он. 

— Ну да, в жажде знаний мы ему отказать не можем, — согласно кивнула Гермиона. — Но все равно, допустим, это Сам-Знаешь-Кто, он ослаб после возрождения и вынужден прятаться в маггловском мире. Зачем тогда показался тебе на глаза? 

— Он наш сосед. Рано или поздно мы с ним все равно бы встретились.

— Я бы на его месте съехала, — справедливо возразила Гермиона. 

— Может быть, он решил, что это не совпадение, и я уже знаю про него? Каковы были шансы на то, что я пойду учиться в маггловский университет и решу жить в этом самом доме? Поэтому он и пришел, чтобы развеять мои подозрения? 

— Да, в таком случае, если бы он съехал, только подтвердил бы подозрения, — кивнула Грейнджер. — Что ж, тогда мы не можем сделать однозначный вывод на основе имеющихся данных. Нам нужно последить за ним. 

— За Волдемортом.

— Да. Если он будет колдовать, это сразу разрешит все наши сомнения. А еще мы просто обязаны обыскать его квартиру. 

Гарри откинулся на спинку дивана и тяжело выдохнул. 

— Я думал, что все закончилось во время битвы за Хогвартс.

Гермиона села рядом и обняла его.

— Я тоже так думала некоторое время, но потом поняла, что это не так. 

— О чем ты? 

На секунду у него вспыхнуло подозрение, что умница Гермиона уже тогда, годы назад, знала, что все хоркруксы уничтожить не удалось. 

— О нас и магическом мире, — сказала она, развеивая подозрения. — Когда я была маленькой, мне казалось, что я попала в сказку, а единственное, что ее портит, это злой волшебник Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

— Вообще-то теперь можно.

— Вообще-то, возможно, что нет. Разве мы уже точно решили, что это не он спит прямо за этой стенкой? 

Гарри вздрогнул и уставился на стену. За все время, пока они разговаривали, ему ни разу не пришло в голову, что Волдеморт находится в соседней комнате. 

— Как бы там ни было, я выросла и поработала в министерстве, а потом поняла, что сказку портит не только он. 

— Я понял это гораздо раньше, — покосился на нее Гарри, неохотно отворачиваясь от стены. — Министерство, порой, само хуже Волдеморта. 

— Вот поэтому я и предложила тебе кое-что изменить, — подмигнула Гермиона. — Вот поэтому мы учимся в университете праву и политике. 

— Я просто хочу в будущем позаботиться, чтобы ничьи права не нарушались так же, как мои.

— Да. По сути, разве мы не начинаем то, что пытался сделать Сам-Знаешь-Кто?

— Ты с ума сошла? — в ужасе спросил Гарри. — Волдеморт убийца, боровшийся только за власть. 

— Я просто имела в виду, что он хотел изменить магический мир, — поспешила уточнить Гермиона. — Как и мы, поэтому нам никогда и не будет покоя. 

— Я согласен, что покоя нам, наверное, не будет, — кивнул Гарри. — Но больше никогда не сравнивай нас с Волдемортом. Мы не убийцы. Я собираюсь стать адвокатом или, может быть нотариусом, но никак не революционером. 

Она погладила его руку, усмехаясь.

— Конечно, «Поттер и Грейнджер» — отличное сочетание для названия юридической фирмы. 

И будущие владельцы юридической фирмы действительно принялись следить за Томасом Келли, при этом стараясь прогуливать не слишком много занятий. Тот, в свою очередь, не давал ни малейшего повода заподозрить себя в чем-то большем, чем опасное сходство с покойным Темным Лордом. Томас был общителен и поддерживал приятельские отношения с множеством студентов, однако ни с кем не дружил близко. Он не собирал вокруг себя кружков почитателей, если не считать того, что возглавлял ораторский клуб. Томас не колдовал в общественных местах. За то, что он делал дома, ребята поручиться не могли, но при обыске не обнаружили в квартире ничего подозрительного.

Тогда Гарри сделал ход конем и попробовал подружиться с соседом. Это оказалось на удивление легким делом. Томас охотно приходил пить чай и смотреть кино. Он отказывался есть пиццу, но не мог устоять перед пирогом с ревенем, который Гарри под настроение неплохо пек сам. В хорошие дни Томас мог помочь с домашними заданиями, если был знаком с курсом. Он совсем не пытался их убить, так что Гермиона даже перестала проверять Гарри и квартиру на вредоносные чары после его ухода. И, в конце концов, Гарри обнаружил, что сосед проводит у них с Гермионой каждый вечер, а его присутствие почти перестало их напрягать. 

— Может, у него амнезия? — предположила через пару месяцев Гермиона. — Возродился так, что потерял всю память.

— Учитывая, как тесно мы общаемся последнее время, он бы нам наверняка рассказал об этом, — возразил Гарри. 

После некоторых колебаний Томас признался, что он сирота и живет на деньги, оставленные дядей, а также рассказал про свою бывшую девушку. Гарри решил, что это уже достаточный уровень откровенности. 

— Я все больше склоняюсь к мысли, что это вообще не он, — пожал плечами Гарри. — В конце концов, ты права, ведь мог же через пятьдесят лет после Волдеморта родиться его двойник? 

— И все же, мы не можем исключить обман, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Если он возродился так же, как воспоминание из дневника, он мог просто не знать тебя в лицо.

— Но он наверняка бы попытался разузнать, что происходит в магическом мире, а значит, неизбежно услышал бы про то, что Волдеморт побежден, а там всплыло бы и мое имя. 

— Ты прав, — обессилено выдохнула Гермиона. — Я не знаю, что мы еще можем сделать. Я даже прокралась в архив и прочитала его личное дело! 

— Ох, Гермиона, я на тебя плохо влияю, — усмехнулся Гарри. — И что там, в этом деле? 

— Похоже на правду, — она пожала плечами в ответ. — Я позвонила в мэрию того городка, который указан в деле, и мне все подтвердили про его семью. Я не знаю, Гарри. Нам стоило бы сообщить аврорам, чтобы они провели настоящую проверку, но что, если Томас ни в чем не виноват, кроме высокомерия и снобизма? Зная наше министерство, я не удивлюсь, если они его просто за внешность в Азкабан отправят. 

— Высокомерия и снобизма? 

— Ой, только не говори, что не заметил, как он обращается с окружающими, — фыркнула она. — Словно он принц Уильям! 

— Немного самовлюблен.

— Просто с тобой он ведет себя мягче, — буркнула Гермиона. — Так, что я иногда рядом с вами чувствую себя третьей лишней. 

— Да ты шутишь, — удивился Гарри.

— Гарри, сколько мы его знаем? Семь месяцев? Все это время он приходит сюда отнюдь не ради моей компании или чая. Хотя насчет твоего фирменного пирога из ревеня — не уверена. Я сама к нему неровно дышу.

Она немного покраснела, а потом прокашлялась. Готовить она со времен их странствий так и не научилась толком. Пицца и китайская еда на заказ ничуть не улучшили ее навыков. Она утешала себя тем, что платила за доставку, а не пользовалась рабским трудом. 

— После такого срока мы, наверное, можем себе позволить не судить его только по внешности. Если он тебе нравится… — вернулась Гермиона к первоначальной теме.

— Я не голубой.

Гарри не был гомофобом. Несмотря на весь консерватизм волшебного мира, подростки в Хогвартсе были довольно-таки толерантны в вопросах интимной жизни, да и студенческая община Оксфорда развлекала себя, как могла. Однако, признавая за собой некоторые вещи, иногда трудно поделиться этим откровением с друзьями. 

— Ладно, но когда ты только начал встречаться с Джинни, то вел себя с ней точно так же.

— Мы с Томасом не целуемся, — сказал Поттер, но почувствовал, что сердце застучало сильнее.

— А тебе бы хотелось? Только честно?

— Гермиона, ты подозреваешь меня в том, что я влюбился в Волдеморта? — на всякий случай уточнил Гарри. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы между ними возникло недопонимание. 

— Конечно, нет. Но ты влюбился в Томаса Келли, который по неблагоприятному стечению обстоятельств похож на Тома Риддла. По крайней мере, ты так говоришь. 

— И что дальше? — невольно враждебно поинтересовался Гарри. Гермиона всегда разбиралась в его чувствах немного лучше, чем он сам. 

— Да ничего, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Просто не расслабляйся с ним рядом слишком сильно, хорошо? Всегда держи в памяти, что ему нельзя доверять до конца. 

— И мы не будем это подробно обсуждать? 

— В этом году в Нидерландах были официально разрешены однополые браки, — сказала Гермиона со вздохом. — Так что мы не будем это обсуждать.

— А первый мой поцелуй с Чжоу обсуждали, — ехидно напомнил Гарри. 

— Вот когда будешь целоваться с Томасом, тогда и поговорим, — буркнула Гермиона. — Только я тебя прошу, объяснись с Джинни. Я знаю, что вы уже пару месяцев не виделись, но неплохо бы вам обсудить то, что ваши отношения закончились. 

Гарри кивнул. Джинни Уизли была замечательной девушкой, без поддержки которой ему вряд ли удалось бы пережить период после Хогвартса. Она сводила его с ума запахом своих волос, поцелуями, теплыми объятиями и взглядом, который пронзал душу. Но Гарри давно понял, что расстаться с Гермионой для него испытание более тяжелое, чем с Джинни, а страсть, вспыхнувшая между ними на далеком шестом курсе, давно прошла. Они редко виделись из-за квиддичной карьеры Джинни и множества новых обязанностей и друзей Гарри. Сначала было тяжело, но постепенно они привыкли к отсутствию друг друга и не стремились что-то менять. 

Гермиона была права, следовало перестать игнорировать большого белого слона в комнате и признать, наконец, что Гарри и Джинни больше не пара. 

Когда Гарри аппарировал к ней с тщательно отрепетированной речью, он ожидал, что Джинни вздохнет с облегчением или ударит его за то, что он морочил ей голову, а может, даже заплачет. Но она поцеловала и обняла его. Сложно представить, что женщина, с которой делил постель, чью грудь ласкал, бережно перекатывая между своих губ соски, однажды станет, словно сестра. Гарри и Джинни были по-прежнему привязаны друг к другу и не желали ссориться, но страсть прошла. Если бы они все же поженились сразу после школы, как намекала миссис Уизли тогда, Гарри бы не бросил Джиневру. Он остался бы с ней, произвел бы на свет троих славных детей, никогда не изменил бы ей и был бы счастлив. Но они не были женаты и разошлись хорошими друзьями. 

— Честно говоря, я уже давно ждала, что какая-нибудь магла-студенточка окрутит тебя, и ты придешь ко мне с этим разговором, — неловко призналась Джинни. 

— А что, никакой удачливый квиддичный игрок до сих пор не окрутил тебя? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался Гарри. 

— Вообще-то, есть кое-кто, — чуть покраснела она. Румянец смотрелся на ее коже не слишком привлекательно, но Гарри это казалось милым. — Он не квиддичный игрок, но, кажется, у нас все серьезно. 

— Так ты мне что, изменяла? 

— Ну, не совсем. Наверное, если бы ты не пришел сам, я бы явилась к тебе через пару недель. Кстати, она-то хоть симпатичная?

— Кто?

— Девчонка, из-за которой ты меня бросаешь! — шутливо воскликнула Джинни.

— Гермиона симпатичная.

— Так вы все-таки…

— Это она заставила меня прийти сюда и поговорить с тобой, — пояснил Гарри. — А вообще-то, похоже, я немного увлекаюсь парнями. 

— Что ж, удачи тебе, — пожелала Джинни, как только немного оправилась от удивления. — Значит, меня все-таки бросили ради парня-маггла, кто бы мог подумать?

— Я очень надеюсь, что ради маггла, Джин. 

Две недели спустя во время просмотра какого-то фильма Гарри уснул у своего соседа на плече, и наутро Гермиона съехала к какой-то подружке. Несколько дней Гарри было неуютно и даже немного страшно, но Том вел себя как обычно. Только в квартире у Гарри теперь проводил больше времени, словно давно уже ждал, когда Гермиона наконец оставит их одних. 

В настоящий роман, впрочем, их отношения так и не переросли. Как бы ни нравились они друг другу и сколько бы времени ни проводили вместе, но Гарри не мог назвать лучшим другом или возлюбленным человека, которому не доверял. Они никогда не говорили о магии, о сходстве Томаса Келли с Томом Риддлом. И пока между ними стояло это, не могло быть и речи о «долго и счастливо». 

*** 

По выходным после обеда Гарри обычно навещал Андромеду и Тедди. После войны они остались совершенно одни, так что Гарри считал своим долгом помогать своему крестнику и его бабушке. Тем более что Андромеда считала его мужское присутствие в жизни Тедди весьма полезным. Гарри было приятно проводить с ними время, будто бы он был частью их маленькой семьи. Словно Андромеда его тетушка или что-то вроде. После того, как он рассорился с Роном и расстался с Джинни, приходить и искать поддержки у Молли стало просто некомфортно, хоть она и уверяла, что всегда ему рада. 

— Так авроры навещали тебя? — поинтересовалась Андромеда, когда Гарри вдоволь навозился с ребенком и уселся с ней пить чай. 

— Да, откуда вы узнали? 

— К нам тоже приходили, — недовольно отозвалась миссис Тонкс. — Они сказали тебе, что случилось? 

— Только то, что в министерстве что-то украли. Расспрашивали про артефакты Блэков, но я мало этим интересовался. 

— Так и думала. 

— У вас есть догадки? 

Андромеда чуть-чуть поколебалась, сделала глоток чая и покосилась на Тедди. Мальчик увлеченно катал принесенную Гарри новую машинку. Это была маггловская игрушка, а не волшебная, но Гарри подумал, что крестнику понравится, и оказался совершенно прав. 

— Ходят слухи, что после смерти Беллатрикс министерство оставило себе некоторые из ее вещей. Те, которые смогло забрать, конечно. Оправдывали это тем, что вещи могли принадлежать Сам-Знаешь-Кому. 

— И что?

— Некоторые из них были древними артефактами семьи Блэк. Мои предки славились подозрительностью, так что порой заколдовывали свои вещи так, что только другие Блэки могли ими пользоваться. 

— Вы думаете, что из министерства украли что-то подобное? Но я не Блэк.

— Твоя бабушка была Блэк, кроме того, ты наследник Сириуса. Может быть, в Отделе Тайн посчитали, что этого достаточно. Если украли один из артефактов, вполне возможно, что они бросились опрашивать всех, кто имел хоть какое-то отношение к Блэкам. 

— Тогда я в первую очередь заподозрил бы Малфоев, — заметил Гарри. 

— Ты считаешь, они настолько глупы, чтобы подвергнуть себя подозрениям в то время, как их репутация и так не слишком хороша? 

— Кто знает? Что эта вещь вообще делает?

— Понятия не имею, какие артефакты Беллатрикс носила с собой, — пожала плечами Андромеда. 

Она придвинула к Гарри блюдо с бисквитами и сухо улыбнулась. 

— Как у тебя с учебой? 

С учебой у Гарри было неплохо. Гермиона и Томас не позволяли ему расслабляться, настаивая на своевременном выполнений домашних заданий и посещении всех лекций. Поэтому он учился довольно прилично, даже когда лень брала верх над его желанием стать юристом.

***

Рон отвернулся от распростертого на полу тела и несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы удержаться от рвотного позыва. Он многое в своей жизни повидал, спасибо Гарри и его бесконечным приключениям, но даже после этого смотреть на тело было тяжело. Поэтому Рон переключил внимание на комнату. Тут уже находилось пять его коллег. Они внимательно осматривали стол, перебирая каждую бумажку, заглядывали под кровать и изучали вещи на полочке в ванной. Но это был простой гостиничный номер, так что не следовало надеяться на множество полезных находок. 

Долиш в коридоре опрашивал горничную.

Рон чувствовал себя немного потерянным. Он только недавно сдал последние экзамены и стал полноценным аврором. Это было первое расследование убийства, с которым ему предстояло иметь дело. Ему было страшно окунуться в это без поддержки Гермионы и Гарри, но, поймав себя на этой мысли, Рон тут же встряхнулся. Он справлялся без них уже три года. Терпимо. 

— Мерлиновы кальсоны, Сэвидж, — пробормотал Гавейн Робардс за спиной у Рона. — Что я скажу твоей жене? 

Рон, как и все остальные авроры в комнате, посмотрел на шефа с ожиданием. Их работа была опасной, и большинство понимало, что вряд ли все из них целыми и невредимыми доживут до старости, но смерть одного из своих никто не собирался злоумышленнику спускать с рук. 

— Какие дела он расследовал в последнее время? — спросил мистер Робардс у Дина. 

Рон покосился на бывшего однокурсника. Тот был бледен, но держался достойно. Дин, как и Рон, пропустил седьмой курс в Хогвартсе, поэтому тоже доучивался лишний год. Гарри, Рон и Дин вместе планировали пойти в аврорат после школы, хотя Гермиона только посмеивалась, утверждая, что Англии теперь не нужно столько авроров, но они не обращали на нее внимания и здорово сдружились. А потом медкомиссия признала Гарри Поттера негодным к службе, и все ужасно запуталось. 

Впрочем, Дин Томас смог пройти все тесты и получил должность стажера при аврорате, как и Рон. С самого первого дня Дин был прикреплен к старому и опытному сотруднику Сэвиджу, и Рон даже думать не хотел, что Дин чувствовал теперь, стоя над трупом напарника. Рон терпеть не мог своего куратора — Долиша, но не желал бы ему смерти. 

Особенно такой. Сэвиджа долго пытали и не ограничились заклятием Круциатус, которое хотя бы оставляло все в чистоте. Пол гостиничной комнаты был залит кровью, мочой и рвотой. Запах стоял умопомрачительный. 

— Никаких, способных вызвать такое, сэр, — ответил на вопрос начальника Дин. — В сотрудничестве с отделом неправомерного использования волшебства мы шли по следу одной колдуньи, которая заколдовывала маггловские вещи так, что они убивали своих хозяев, но я не думаю, что она была способна захватить и пытать опытного аврора. Еще мы занимались кражей из Отдела тайн, как и все, сэр. 

Гавейн Робардс минуту стоял, рассматривая тело. Потом подошел Праудфут и накинул на Сэвиджа простыню. 

— Так не пытают для развлечения или мести. Кто бы это ни был, он хотел что-то узнать, — сказал шеф. — И либо это была настолько секретная информация, что Сэвидж предпочел терпеть такие муки, либо он просто не знал ответа. 

— Секретная информация, сэр? — уточнил Долиш. 

Он только что отпустил горничную и теперь озадаченно смотрел в свой блокнот.

— Да, я тоже думаю, что у Сэвиджа не было никакой настолько секретной информации, — сказал ему Робардс. — Что у тебя? 

— Горничная утверждает, что вечером в один из номеров поднималась женщина, которая не снимает здесь комнату, но мы не смогли выяснить, к кому она приходила. Горничная даже не видела ее в лицо. На посетительнице была зеленая мантия и шляпа с широкими полями. Мы можем расспросить постояльцев, заходила ли она к кому-то из них. К счастью, еще никто не съехал. Если никто из них не знает ее, то она наш подозреваемый. 

— Та самая ведьма-убийца? — предположил Робардс, посмотрев на Дина. 

— Мы даже не можем утверждать, что это женщина, а не мужчина, выпивший оборотное зелье, — заметил Долиш. — Если уж честно, то достаточно было просто нацепить парик и шляпу, чтобы сбить свидетелей с толку. 

— Если вас интересует мое мнение, сэр, то мы должны сначала понять, зачем Сэвидж вообще пришел в гостиницу. Почему он не аппарировал домой, как обычно, — поспешил вклиниться в разговор Дин. 

— Что ж, справедливое замечание, Томас, — кивнул Робардс. — Праудфут, хорошенько осмотрите номер и коридор, не пропустите ни волосинки. Долиш, Уизли, опросите постояльцев и обслугу гостиницы. Но помните, что они тоже подозреваемые. Томас, ты займешься делом ведьмы-убийцы магглов. Просмотри все папки и стол Сэвиджа. Возможно, он что-то узнал или обладал какой-то информацией, за которую лишился жизни. А я … навещу его жену. 

Дин вздохнул с облегчением. Рон сочувственно кивнул ему. Он не мог представить задания хуже, чем разговор с женщиной, только что потерявшей мужа. 

Долиш отправил Рона в правый конец коридора, а сам пошел в левый. Вообще-то Долиш был неплохим человеком и блестящим волшебником. Он знал свое дело и выполнял его всегда очень хорошо, сильно напоминая Гермиону. Но Рон никак не мог забыть, что во время войны с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть Долиш оставался предан министерству. 

Два ближайших номера со стороны Рона, к сожалению, пустовали. В третьем уже две недели жила большеглазая француженка, приехавшая посмотреть достопримечательности. По ее словам, она до поздней ночи гуляла по магазинам в Косом переулке, и даже похвасталась, что прикупила по низкой цене десять унций драконьей печени. Позже консьерж подтвердил, что она вернулась после полуночи слегка навеселе. Судя по всему, Сэвиджа в это время уже пытали. Четвертая дверь была последней. 

— Уизли, — брезгливо поприветствовал его Грегори Гойл, высунувшись в коридор. 

— Гойл, — не менее приветливо отозвался Рон, делая пометку в блокноте. 

Официально никто и никогда не выдвигал Грегори Гойлу обвинений. Он был виноват не больше, чем все остальные ученики Слизерина. Большинство однокурсников Драко знали о метке и немного помогали ему, чем могли, в выполнении задания Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Но после войны министерство решило быть милостивым к ним, объявив, что все дети действовали только из страха. Однако Грегори Гойл стоял у авроров в особом списке, и никто не собирался забывать, что его отец в Азкабане. За Гойлом осторожно приглядывали, опасаясь, что он пожелает то ли мстить, то ли устроить родителю побег. 

— Чем обязан раннему визиту? — спросил Гойл.

— В гостинице ночью убили человека, — сообщил Рон, пытаясь справиться с неприязнью и вести себя профессионально. Долиш как раз стучал в последнюю дверь со своей стороны коридора. — Я могу войти в комнату? 

— Нет, — скривился Гойл. — Хочешь спросить, что я делал ночью? Я и тут тебе отвечу. Заселился около шести вечера, написал письмо маме, принял успокаивающее зелье и лег спать. Ничего не слышал ночью и никого не видел. 

— Почему ты решил переночевать в гостинице? 

— Поругался с женой, — огрызнулся Грегори, и Рон моргнул. Он даже не знал, что Гойл женат. Иногда он забывал, что все они уже не дети. 

— Ясно. Она сможет это подтвердить? 

— Спросите у нее, — буркнул Гойл. — Это все? 

— Пока да, — кивнул Рон.

Долиш с другой стороны коридора как раз закончил свой разговор. Гойл захлопнул дверь у Рона перед носом так, что челка почти поднялась дыбом от поднятого ветра. Долиш пролистал блокнот и внимательно посмотрел на Рона. Тот коротко кивнул. Нужно было поговорить с персоналом, а потом начать допрашивать тех, кто мог подтвердить слова постояльцев гостиницы.

— Кто-то подозрительный? — спросил Джон, когда они спускались по лестнице.

— Грегори Гойл в последнем номере, а у тебя? 

— Пожилая ведьма в соседнем с Сэвиджем номере слышала шум около восьми вечера. Ей показалось, что там занимаются любовью. Мужчина стонал. Она постучала в стену, и шум прекратился.

— Она не в состоянии отличить стоны боли от удовольствия? — смущенно спросил Рон.

Он почувствовал, как запылали щеки. Ему было двадцать три, а разговоры о сексе все еще смущали. Они с Гермионой разделили постель всего два раза, и Рон до сих пор не мог найти себе другую девушку. Один раз он набрался храбрости и сходил в бордель, чтобы уйти оттуда разочарованным и опустошенным. 

Сердце сжалось от мыслей о сексе и Гермионе одновременно. Рон знал, что Гарри жил с ней в одной квартире, а потом еще и расстался с Джинни. Семья Уизли тогда почти единогласно решила, что Грейнджер и Поттер наконец определились в своих чувствах друг к другу и рано или поздно поженятся. Мама утверждала, что они не могут винить их за любовь, что Рону следует простить своих лучших друзей, но он не мог быть настолько великодушен, особенно когда представлял, как ночами Гарри гладит тело Гермионы, ласкает ее чувствительную грудь и целует мягкий живот. 

В этих мыслях Гарри представал ему великолепным любовником, который, в отличие от Рона, точно знал, чего хочет женщина. Гермиона была с Роном терпелива и мила, но он оба раза не мог отделаться от мысли о том, что делает все неправильно, что любимая не наслаждается им так же, как он ею. 

Но пару дней назад во время обыска Рон увидел, что Гарри и Гермиона больше не живут вместе. Неужели между ними уже все кончено? Как они смогли разойтись и остаться друзьями? Почему Рону это не удалось? Впрочем, Гарри как-то смог расстаться с Джинни и не стать ее смертельным врагом. Рону Гарри не представлялся особо привлекательным. Он привык считать друга очкастым недомерком, однако стоило, наконец, признать, что Гарри вырос симпатичным парнем, на которого обращает внимание большинство девушек. Внимание обращают, но, видимо, не хотят удержать? 

— Бабка глуховата, — грубо сообщил Долиш, отвлекая Рона от личных проблем. Не время было страдать о Гермионе, когда Сэвидж лежал там мертвый и изрезанный, как курица на разделочном столе. — К тому же не исключено, что Сэвидж действительно прибыл сюда, чтобы встретиться с женщиной, и сначала они занимались сексом. 

— А потом она решила выяснить, когда он разведется с женой?

— Она могла воспользоваться его беспомощностью после полового акта и легко скрутить, — заверил Джон. — Довольно сложно было бы в противном случае захватить опытного аврора, пережившего войну с Сам-Знаешь-Кем и битву за Хогвартс. Сэвидж должен был сопротивляться, а это услышали бы все в гостинице.

Рон медленно кивнул.

— Слушай, Джон, это ведь точно не связано с недавним похищением из Отдела тайн? 

— Очень сомнительно, — спокойно откликнулся Долиш. — Похититель уже сделал свое дело, что ему еще нужно было от Сэвиджа?

— Может быть, детали расследования? 

— Там пока что нет деталей расследования, которые стоило бы защищать ценой собственной жизни. Похоже, мы не сможем найти похитителя, — возразил Джон. 

И, конечно же, был прав. 

— Думаю, никто из нас не стал бы терпеть из-за этого расследования пытки. От него же не зависит судьба человечества, — добавил он после паузы. — Впрочем, если бы Сам-Знаешь-Кто был жив, я бы не удивился, что это расследование обрастет трупами. К счастью, он мертв. Спасибо твоему другу, мистеру Поттеру. 

Для Долиша не имело особого значения то, что Гарри не был Рону другом уже года три. И это Рона в нем тоже бесило. 

Закончив с допросами, которые не принесли ничего, кроме знания того, что убийца, кто бы он ни был, достаточно умен, чтобы замести все следы, Рон и Долиш отправились в министерство. Долиш по дороге заглянул в какую-то маггловскую забегаловку близ министерства, чтобы перекусить, потому что готовила его жена отвратительно, и брать с собой на обед что-то приготовленное ею было смерти подобно. Рон же до сих пор с удовольствием таскал мамины обеды и собирался перекусить на рабочем месте. 

В Атриуме он наткнулся на Малфоя и про себя выругался. Просто день встреч со слизеринцами. Как будто и без них все не было достаточно плохо.

— Уизли, — надменно протянул хорек. 

На нем, как всегда, была чистенькая дорогая мантия с драгоценными запонками на лацканах. Рона не переставало возмущать то, что после войны Малфой был вынужден пойти работать, как простые смертные, но, тем не менее, продолжал одеваться так, будто собирался на торжественный прием. 

— Малфой. Только что видел твоего дружка, — откликнулся Рон.

— Кого? — спросил Драко.

— Гойла. Похоже, не все ладно у него в семейной жизни.

Рон был уверен, что ему не показалось. В глазах Малфоя вспыхнула тревога, но тот поспешил скрыть это. 

— Вот как? И где ты его видел? 

— На месте преступления, — усмехнулся Рон. 

Хорек чуть побледнел, и Рон поспешил закрепить успех. Сбивать спесь с самоуверенного блондинчика всегда доставляло ему удовольствие. Малфой не мог не понимать, как плохо для его дружка оказаться рядом с местом убийства. 

— Пока мы не докажем, что он оказался на месте убийства случайно, он останется в списке подозреваемых. 

— А кого убили? — уже с откровенным испугом спросил Малфой. 

Новости скоро все равно разнеслись бы по волшебному миру, так что Рон не посчитал нужным скрывать:

— Аврора Сэвиджа.

Драко выпучил глаза и, кажется, даже покачнулся. Как-то многовато переживаний за судьбу Сэвиджа или Гойла со стороны хорька.

— Эй, с тобой все нормально? — нахмурился Рон. 

— Да-да, — отмахнулся от него Драко. — Хватит отвлекать меня.

Он поспешно двинулся в сторону каминов, и Рон раздраженно скрипнул зубами.

У них в отделе было пусто. Большинство до сих пор доделывали что-то на месте убийства. Только Дин вяло разбирал бумаги Сэвиджа на столе. 

— Мне страшно, — сказал он ни с того ни с сего, пристально посмотрев на Рона. Тот замер около своего стола и посмотрел на Дина в ответ. — Казалось бы, целый год кошмара в проклятом лесу и битва за Хогвартс должны были подготовить меня к работе аврора, к тому, что все люди умирают, но этого не произошло. Мне жаль напарника, но больше всего я боюсь, что стану следующим. 

— Ты же гриффиндорец, — неловко усмехнулся Рон. — Мы не должны ничего бояться!

Он не был мастером успокаивающих бесед. Вот Гарри бы сюда, ему всегда удавались проникновенные речи. Привычной уже вспышки раздражения от того, что в памяти всплыло это имя, не последовало. Наверное, потому что он, наконец, полностью осознал — Гарри и Гермиона расстались.

— И тебе не страшно? 

— Мне было страшно, когда мы на первом курсе в коридоре набрели на огромного трехголового пса, было страшно идти ночью в Запретный лес в первый раз, а еще было страшно оказаться в Визжащей хижине наедине с Сириусом Блэком. Кажется, я перестал бояться смерти уже к четвертому курсу, — невесело признался Рон. — И тот год в лесах… Ни мне, ни Гермионе, ни Гарри уже не было страшно, мы просто устали и очень хотели, чтобы все закончилось. 

— Ух ты, — сказал Дин после паузы. 

Рон подумал, что сейчас Дин удивится тому, что услышал что-то новое об их детских приключениях. Они годами жили в одной спальне, но большая часть жизни Гарри и Рона шла в отрыве от соседей. Все знали, что с троицей часто что-то случается, о них ходили легенды и слухи, каждый рано или поздно пытался хоть краем уха ухватить одну из бесед, которая приводила их к открытию Тайной комнаты, участию Гарри в Турнире Трех Волшебников или штурму министерства магии. Но в итоге другие студенты знали только обрывки правды.

— Впервые за два года ты назвал их по именам, — вместо этого сказал Дин. 

Рон усмехнулся сам себе. Ох уж его тщеславие. Он плюхнулся на свой стул и спросил:

— Как ты думаешь, между Гарри и Гермионой что-то было? 

— Не знаю, Рон. Сейчас-то они явно разъехались. Может, тебе выпал еще один шанс? 

— А мне нужен этот шанс? — фыркнул Рон. — Где Гарри — там всегда неприятности. Я без него спокойно только последние годы пожил. Никуда не нужно бежать, никого не нужно спасать.

— Работа — дом — работа, — передразнил его Дин. — Классная жизнь.

— Он трахнул мою сестру, а потом мою любимую девушку. И обеих бросил. 

— Ни одна из них не выглядит несчастной. Признайся, что ты недостаточно сильно сердит на него из-за девчонок! Прости ты его за то, что он решил поучиться в Оксфорде, — сказал Дин. — Сам подумай, чем Гарри мог бы заняться в волшебном мире? 

— Он мог бы играть в квиддич.

— Гарри никогда не увлекался им серьезно. Даже я помню, что он болел за ту же команду, что и ты, потому что не знал ни одной другой. Гарри… он из тех, кто несет за что-то ответственность, защищает, спасает жизни. Ему нужна серьезная работа. Доучится, станет адвокатом, может, попадет в Визенгамот. Вот это будет занятие для него. 

— Думаешь, они с Гермионой вернутся в волшебный мир?

— Они из него и не уходили. Все так же появляются в Косом переулке, общаются с друзьями-волшебниками. Хватит глупить Рон, у тебя даже повода дуться не осталось, если Гарри и Гермиона больше не встречаются. 

Рон пожал плечами и вытащил из стола свою еду.

— Больше не боишься? — уточнил он, прежде чем сунуть в рот бутерброд с ненавистным беконом. Мама до сих пор не могла запомнить его вкусы. 

Дин недовольно покосился на него. Должно быть, ему удалось отвлечься, а Рон снова напомнил о неприятностях. 

— Просто ешь, — сказал Дин. 

Рон последовал его совету. Ему предстояло опросить еще несколько человек. 

Он мимолетно удивился тому, что способен испытывать голод после того, как увидел труп коллеги. Его укололо чувство вины. Сэвидж… Не стал бы морить себя голодом, если бы Рон умер. С этой мыслью он засунул побольше хлеба в рот. Глаза заслезились, наверное, потому что он едва не подавился.   
***

Джинни нервно теребила бумажку с адресом. Гарри нашел эту квартиру за несколько месяцев до их расставания, но Джинни все же ни разу здесь не была. Лучший показатель того, что им следовало расстаться гораздо раньше. Хотя, возможно, эти призрачные отношения дали возможность лучше все обдумать, которой не было бы, окажись они свободными раньше. Джинни посмотрела на многоквартирный дом, в котором жил Гарри. Ей не хотелось подниматься на третий этаж и звонить в его дверь. Если бы только был другой выход! 

Она долгие годы искренне и горячо любила Гарри Поттера, и то, что в конце концов он бросил ее ради какого-то парня, не могло пройти безболезненно для ее эго. Она не стала закатывать сцену при расставании, потому что Гарри был не виноват в том, что голубой. Джинни знала, что Гарри патологически честен и порядочен, и была благодарна ему за то, что он пришел и честно покаялся ей во всем. 

Теперь Джинни иногда позволяла себе связаться с ним по камину и поделиться последними сплетнями из мира спорта, они даже обменивались подарками на праздники. Гарри всегда был рад ее появлению. Но Джинни было неловко прийти к нему поздно вечером и попросить помощи для своего нового парня. Еще ей не хотелось прервать горячий гейский секс, которым Гарри, бросивший ее несколько месяцев назад ради парня, просто обязан был прямо сейчас заниматься! 

Джинни вздохнула и все равно вошла в подъезд. Ее жениху нужна была помощь, а Гарри и его способности выручать всех из критических ситуаций она доверяла больше, чем Рону и его аврорским связям. 

Никаким сексом, как оказалось, Гарри все же не занимался. Его гостиная оказалась завалена учебниками, половину слов в которых Джинни не понимала. Встрепанный и вымотанный зубрежкой Гарри ловко освободил для нее место на диване, просто свалив все книги на пол. 

— Готовлюсь к зачету, — пояснил он с улыбкой, а потом притащил с кухни чашку с чаем и кусок ароматного ревеневого пирога. 

— Ох, твой фирменный пирог! — обрадовалась Джинни. Она немедленно откусила кусочек и застонала от удовольствия. Выпечка была еще теплой.

— Напомни мне, почему я позволила тебе уйти? 

— Потому что влюбилась в другого парня, — сказал Гарри. 

Он обаятельно усмехнулся и встрепал на затылке и без того стоящие дыбом волосы. Очки свалились на кончик носа. В него было чрезвычайно легко влюбиться, даже не учитывая героическое прошлое, кому как не Джинни было знать об этом. Даже сейчас она в любой момент готова была сделать это снова. Может быть, если бы они виделись чуть почаще, то поженились бы, как советовала им Молли, и разрыва никогда и не произошло. Гарри не обнаружил бы в себе наклонности к мужчинам, а она не обратила бы внимания на другого. 

— Жаль, — сказала Джинни, оставив легкомысленный настрой. 

Гарри посмотрел на нее задумчиво, а потом кивнул.

— Очень. Ты здесь только для того, чтобы отъесть у бедного студента половину его пирога? 

— Нет, — вынуждена была признать Джинни. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Кажется, я вляпалась в неприятности. 

Гарри нахмурился.

— Рон не может помочь тебе?

— Боюсь, что мне нужны ты и Гермиона.

Гарри кивнул и потянулся за черной штукой, которая валялась среди учебников. Он понажимал какие-то кнопки и заговорил в нее, к удивлению Джинни.

— Привет, у меня в гостях Джинни, и она о чем-то хочет с нами поговорить. У нее неприятности. 

Он выслушал ответ.

— Гермиона сейчас придет. 

— Что это? Это фелетон? Мне папа рассказывал! Но я думала, что он больше и с проводками! — с удивлением сказала Джинни. Она хотела взять у Гарри коробочку, но тот не отдал.

— Телефон, — улыбнулся он. — Беспроводное соединение — изобретение последних лет. Подожди еще минутку. 

Он набрал еще один номер.

— Привет! Прости, но сегодня у меня гости, так что устроим просмотр кино завтра, хорошо? Пришла моя старая подруга.

В трубке что-то сказали, и Гарри с усмешкой пояснил.

— Это моя бывшая девушка, и у нее возникли проблемы. Я буду хорошо себя вести. Да. Увидимся завтра на занятиях. 

Когда он нажал на пару кнопок и закончил разговор, Джинни понимающе вскинула брови. 

— Твой парень? Он будет ревновать?

— Он не мой парень, — смущенно сказал Гарри. — Мы просто дружим. И мы вроде бы решили говорить о твоих проблемах. 

Ей не хотелось говорить о своих проблемах, даже несмотря на то, что только поэтому она и пришла. Ее парень никому не рассказывал об их отношениях, да и она тоже. Они были не подходящей парой, но что-то тянуло Джинни к нему, а его к Джинни. Даже мама пока не знала, с кем делит постель ее девочка, под кем выгибается ночами так, как не делала даже с Гарри. Но теперь Джинни собиралась рассказать своему бывшему всю правду. Гарри уже не будет первым, кто узнает. Пару дней назад ей пришлось выложить все суровому аврору Сэвиджу, но теперь тот был мертв, а ее парень в бегах. Джинни было страшно и казалось, что Гарри единственный человек, который может ее защитить. Кого же бояться преступникам, которые убивают авроров, как не Гарри Поттера? 

Гермиона открыла дверь своими ключами и сразу же бросилась к Джинни с объятиями. Семья Уизли и для нее была почти родной. Они появились в ее жизни одновременно с магическим миром, стали его неотъемлемой частью: сначала Рон и Перси, потом близнецы и Джинни, уже после них мистер и миссис Уизли, Чарли, Билл и Флер. Но, как и Гарри, она почти оборвала все связи с ними, когда рассталась с Роном. Это было больно и почти неестественно. 

— Мерлиновы кальсоны, Джинни, скорее, рассказывай, что у тебя случилось, — сказала она, как только получила свой кусок фирменного пирога. Джинни не могла не заметить, что Гарри отрезал большой кусок, завернул в салфетку и положил в шкафчик. Она улыбнулась, решив, что он оставил его для того, с кем «просто дружит». 

— Ну, все началось еще до того, как мы с Гарри расстались, — тяжело вздохнув, призналась она. — Я встретила кое-кого.

— Кое-кого? — уточнила Гермиона. 

— Ладно, теперь уж чего скрывать, — махнула рукой Джинни. — На одном матче я пересеклась с Драко Малфоем. Он сейчас работает в департаменте магических игр и спорта, так что по работе часто бывает на квиддичных матчах. Мы разговорились, а потом встретились снова, через пару недель еще раз и все чаще, чаще. 

— Ты смогла разговориться с Малфоем? Вау!

— Он не такой уж и плохой на самом деле, — с нежной улыбкой, которая не ускользнула от Гарри и Гермионы, сказала Джинни. — Высокомерный немного, но после войны стал терпимее. 

— Какая-то мода на высокомерных снобов, да? — с намеком поинтересовалась Гермиона у Гарри. Тот состроил недовольную мину, и Гермиона кивнула Джинни, чтобы та продолжала рассказ. 

— Мы стали встречаться, а потом Гарри и я расстались, так что мы с Драко стали, ну… близки.

— Фу, давай без подробностей, — отмахнулся Поттер.

— Ты же голубой, — хмыкнула Джинни. — Драко очень симпатичный, разве ты не испытываешь ничего, когда представляешь его раздетым или его со мной?..

— Хватит-хватит, — замахал руками Гарри. — Я голубой не настолько. 

Гермиона захохотала.  
— Хорошо, мы поняли, что ты начала встречаться с Малфоем, хотя никому об этом не сказала.

— А кому бы я сказала? — уныло спросила Джинни. — Мама бы не одобрила, да и вы…

— Мы в последнее время стали более терпимы, — заметила Гермиона. 

Они с Гарри переглянулись и одновременно тяжело вздохнули. У них был какой-то секрет, которым они не спешили делиться. Впрочем, Джинни давно привыкла к этому. В школе компания брата всегда была в центре каких-то таинственных событий, о которых никто не знал. Они влипали в неприятности, находили секретные комнаты, лишались десятков баллов за ночь и всегда оказывались в больничном крыле к концу учебного года.

— Несколько месяцев назад Драко узнал что-то. Я не знала, в чем было дело, он не рассказывал, но переживал. А буквально три дня назад ко мне пришел аврор и спросил, ночевал ли Драко у меня в квартирке в Косом в ночь со среды на четверг, — Джинни вздохнула. — Я сказала — да. 

— Но он не ночевал? — тоном инквизитора уточнила Гермиона. 

— Нет. Мы часто ночевали вместе, — кивнула Джинни. — Но в этот раз он отменил встречу. Я постирала бельишко и легла спать, а он так и не пришел, хотя я надеялась.

— Зачем ты соврала аврорату? — поморщилась Гермиона.

— А ты никогда не врала ради Рона и Гарри? — огрызнулась Уизли. 

— Это разное! Малфой бывший Пожиратель смерти.

— Метка на его руке давно выцвела, — зло сказала Джинни. — И он ненавидит Волдеморта так же, как и мы все. Его семья не меньше нас пострадала.

— Не меньше? Джинни, ты брата потеряла, — бестактно заметила Гермиона. 

— Твое какое дело? У тебя тоже никто не умер, так теперь Гермиона Грейнджер недостойна доверия добропорядочных граждан и дружбы тех, у кого на войне кто-то умер? Ты стала вдруг человеком второго сорта? 

— Тише, девочки, — попросил Гарри. 

Он аккуратно хлопнул их по плечам. Джинни даже не заметила, что нагнулась к Гермионе так близко.

— Дальше-то что? — спросил Гарри, убедившись, что драться они все-таки не будут. — Малфой объяснил, где он был? И почему авроры интересовались? 

— В том-то и дело, что да! — воскликнула Джинни. — Хотя я бы наверное, предпочла не знать.

— Очень интересно, — протянула Гермиона. 

— Язви насчет Драко больше, и я подумаю, что между вами что-то было, — заверила ее Джинни. — Гарри и то спокойнее реагирует, а мне казалось, что все будет наоборот. 

— Гарри у нас теперь стал хорошим адвокатом. Клиент не виновен, пока вина не доказана, — буркнула Гермиона. — Вот как в эту квартиру переехал, так и стал, да, Гарри?

— Нет, — сухо сказал он. — Мне казалось, что мы совместно так решили. Честно говоря, тоже не понимаю, почему ты так на Малфоя кидаешься. Он не нравится мне, но я помню, как он плакал в туалете Плаксы Миртл и сделал вид, что не узнает меня, когда мы попали в плен к Лестрейндж. В нем есть и кое-что хорошее. 

Гермиона немного помолчала, а потом кивнула.

— Да, извините меня, я не права. 

Джинни продолжила после небольшой паузы. Друзья смотрели на нее через журнальный столик серьезно и внимательно. Гермионе явно не хватало блокнота. Джинни вдруг почувствовала, что сидит с парочкой своих адвокатов, которые уже планируют, как будут защищать ее в суде. 

— Он случайно узнал, что некто собирается украсть из Отдела Тайн какой-то артефакт. Эта штука делает что-то опасное. И ее могут взять в руки только некоторые люди, в число которых Драко входил, поэтому ему предложили помочь в похищении. Он отказался.

— Артефакт Блэков, из-за которого у меня устраивали обыск, — догадался Гарри. 

— Драко не хотел, чтобы эта вещь попала в руки плохих ребят, поэтому он воспользовался их планом, но вместо того, чтобы отдать штуку, забрал ее себе и спрятал, — продолжила Джинни. — Я обеспечила ему алиби, но, видимо, эти типы не поверили, что Драко ни при чем. Сэвиджа, аврора, который меня допрашивал, убили сегодня ночью или уже вчера. Драко прислал мне записку, в которой советовал обратиться за помощью к тебе, а сам пропал. Думаю, что он в бегах. 

— Малфою следовало сразу пойти в аврорат, как только он узнал о похищении! — возмущенно сказала Гермиона. — Или хотя бы прийти сюда с тобой!

— Ну да, конечно, он же бывший Пожиратель смерти и слизеринец! Как ты думаешь, поверили бы хоть единому его слову наши бравые авроры? Даже ты злишься, а они после войны готовы тень свою арестовать за то, что она выглядит слишком темной. Если там все такие, как Рон, то и просить в министерстве помощи (мне реально нужно учебник по русскому купить. Я была уверена, что «просить что — помощь») не следует! — решительно сказала Джинни. — Ты же сама ушла оттуда из-за этого Гермиона! Там никто не хочет думать и верить! 

— Она права, — заметил Гарри. — Мы же с тобой рассуждали так же, помнишь? Но все равно нельзя исключать того, что Малфой не был с тобой полностью откровенен, Джинни. 

— Гарри…

— Порой предают и самые близкие, ты должна знать. История моей семьи — лучшее тому доказательство. Я говорю это не потому, что он Малфой и бывший Пожиратель смерти, а потому что он живой человек. 

— Гарри, учеба сделала тебя… таким зрелым, — удивленно пробормотала Джинни. 

Он вдруг покраснел и снова встрепал себе волосы на макушке, тут же растеряв всю серьезность.

— Спасибо, Джинни, еще ни один парень не слышал от своей бывшей столько комплиментов за вечер, сколько я от тебя. 

— О, хватит флиртовать, — усмехнулась Гермиона. — Итак, Малфой украл из министерства артефакт, чтобы он не достался неким «опасным людям». «Опасные люди» узнали об этом и убили аврора. 

— Как бы там ни было, а артефакт-то он украл, — заметил Гарри. — И сбежал. 

— Возникает несколько справедливых вопросов, даже если предполагать, что Малфой не врет, — сообщила Гермиона. Она выловила из кучи учебников и тетрадей Гарри листок бумаги и карандаш. — Первое. Почему они сразу не пошли к Малфою и не высказали ему все претензии? Зачем было убивать аврора, чтобы проверить его алиби? 

— Возможно, не смогли его поймать? Поместье защищено, в министерстве его тоже допрашивать не будешь, а больше он в последние дни нигде не появлялся, — сказала Джинни. 

— Тогда целью была бы ты.

— Джинни могла только подтвердить или опровергнуть алиби Малфоя, — решила Гермиона. — Аврор мог выдать полную информацию о расследовании, ведь был все же крохотный шанс на то, что похищение совершил кто-то третий. 

— Столько желающих на один артефактик? — усомнился Гарри.

— Мы не знаем, что это за артефакт. Может, он очень опасен. А может, похитители точно знали, что некто третий существует, — сказала Гермиона, что-то сосредоточенно записывая на листок. 

— Рон знает, — сказал Гарри. 

— Да, знает.

Они переглянулись. Джинни впервые подумала о том, что, возможно, не только Рону не хватает друзей, но и Гарри с Гермионой не хватает третьей части их компании, даже если Рон частенько казался бесполезным капризным придатком. 

— Что второе? — спросила она, разрывая повисшую тишину. 

— Второе, что это за артефакт, — ответила Гермиона. — А третье — кто эти люди. Если они убедились, что украл все-таки Малфой, они теперь могут знать и о тебе. Аврор мог рассказать им, что вы встречаетесь. Лучший способ шантажировать человека — похитить того, кто ему дорог. 

— Есть еще родители Драко.

— Хм, посмотрим. Возможно, Люциус и Нарцисса «опасным людям» не по зубам? 

— А тебе лучше пока пожить у меня, — поспешил сказать Гарри. — У меня безопасно. 

— Ты подумал, прежде чем это предложить? — с намеком поинтересовалась Гермиона. 

Гарри растерянно моргнул, вдруг вспомнив что-то.

Джинни нахмурилась. У нее зрело убеждение, что Гермиона что-то против нее имеет. Она радостно поприветствовала ее в доме, но сердилась из-за Малфоя и теперь просит Гарри не пускать Джинни ночевать. Она ведь открыла дверь своим ключом, когда пришла? Может, Рон был не так уж и не прав, когда подозревал, что между Гарри и Гермионой что-то есть? 

— Все нормально, я буду в безопасности в «Норе», — резче, чем собиралась, сказала Джинни. Ей пока не хотелось ни о чем рассказывать маме, но непременно придется, если она пожелает пожить дома, а не в своей квартире. У себя было страшно. 

— Все нормально, — возразил Гарри, вдруг расслабившись. — У меня есть свободная комната, и не придется раньше времени пугать миссис Уизли. Кто бы ни были эти типы, вдвоем мы от них точно отобьемся. 

Джиини протянула руку и дала ему пять. 

— Вперед Гриффиндор! 

— Ну, как хочешь, — кисло согласилась Гермиона. 

— Может, оно и к лучшему, — покачал головой Гарри. — Давно пора узнать, не обознался ли я. Особенно, когда авроров убивают. 

— Я снова не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — сообщила им Джинни. 

Гарри усмехнулся и подмигнул ей. 

— Я постелю тебе в моей старой комнате, — сказала Гермиона.  
***

Дверной звонок застал Джинни в душе. Она привыкла рано вставать. Сегодня ей предстояло ничего не делать целый день. Гермиона обещала прогулять последнюю пару и прибежать к Джинни, чтобы той не было так страшно, но некоторое время она должна была провести в одиночестве, а валяться половину дня в постели Джинни точно не собиралась. Если злоумышленники явятся за ней, она не хотела встретить их сонной в постели. Когда трель звонка затихла, Джинни убавила напор воды, чтобы узнать, кто пришел. Мужские голоса в коридоре заставили ее улыбнуться. Она услышала что-то о пироге и сливках. Потом все ненадолго стихло. Джинни хотела для Гарри личного счастья, а поэтому надеялась, что тишина символизирует долгий сладкий поцелуй.

Любопытство заставило ее поспешно намотать полотенце на мокрые волосы и накинуть халат, чтобы выскочить в коридор и посмотреть на человека, который настолько увлек Гарри, что тот в очередной раз резко повернул в неожиданную сторону на своем славном пути. В первый раз он сделал это, когда выбрал маггловский университет, во второй — признав свои наклонности. 

Она вывалилась из ванной комнаты в облаке пара и аромата шампуня — не слишком грациозно, привлекая к себе внимание молодого человека, в одиночестве ожидавшего чего-то в коридоре. Они оба замерли и внимательно осмотрели друг друга. Джинни невольно отступила. Сначала из-за ненависти в чужом взгляде, затем — потому, что узнала гостя. 

Это лицо запало ей в память, словно имя отца и матери. 

— Вот твой пирог, — сказал Гарри, выйдя из кухни. 

Он тоже замер, оказавшись прямо между ними.

— Вижу — вы пересеклись, — сказал он неловко. — Том, познакомься, это моя хорошая подруга Джиневра Уизли. Джинни, это мой друг и сосед Томас Келли.

— Томас, — сказала Джинни.

— Твоя бывшая, — одновременно с ней процедил Том. — Она здесь ночевала? 

Гарри переводил взгляд с нее на своего соседа, будто не мог выбрать, перед кем сейчас должен оправдываться. Гарри тоже знал Тома Риддла в лицо, а его опасливый взгляд в сторону Джинни сторону лишил ее всех сомнений. Она почти открыла рот, чтобы начать орать.

— Гермиона все тебе объяснит, — вдруг сказал ей Гарри. 

Он поспешно толкнул Риддла к дверям, тот поддался — должно быть от неожиданности, — и вывалился в коридор сам, все еще держа в руках пирог. Дверь захлопнулась, оставив Джинни в шоке. 

Несколько минут она простояла на пороге ванной комнаты, продолжая смотреть в пустоту и пытаясь осознать тот факт, что только что перед ней стоял почивший Волдеморт, которого волшебный мир уже почти перестал бояться. И Гарри Поттер, его вечный враг и убийца, кормил Волдеморта своим фирменным пирогом, заботливо припрятав от прожорливых подружек кусочек с вечера. 

Становилось понятно, почему Гарри не наорал на нее из-за Драко. У самого рыльце в пушку. И все эти странные вчерашние полунамеки с Гермионой... 

Джинни заметалась по комнате. Волдеморт был жив! На секунду ей показалось, что если она выйдет за порог дома, окажется, что война все еще в самом разгаре. Придется снова каждую секунду бояться за свою жизнь и сражаться. 

Она подумала о Фреде. Джинни не хотела бы потерять еще кого-нибудь из своей семьи. Или Драко.

Она топнула ногой. О чем только Гарри и Гермиона думали? По мнению Джинни, далеко за виновником убийства аврора Сэвиджа ходить было не нужно. Волдеморт по определению был виноват во всем. Джинни бросилась к камину, чтобы вызвать Рона и все ему рассказать, но споткнулась о порожек и полетела носом вниз. Она успела подставить руки и невольно пустила слезу от боли.

Джинни медленно села на полу. Полотенце, которое она закрутила на мокрых волосах, размоталось и опало ей на плечи. Теперь рыжие влажные пряди неприятно падали на лицо. Коленки оказались свезены, а на ладошках выступила кровь. 

— Томас Келли, — сказал Гарри. 

Он знал Волдеморта в лицо, и знал, что Джинни знает. И, тем не менее, он представил его как Томаса Келли. Зачем? И почему представил Джинни? Разве Волдеморт не знает о девочке, открывшей Тайную комнату? Вся эта сцена знакомства была ужасно нелепой. Не так должен себя вести бывший герой магического мира, когда его бывшая девушка застает у него в гостях бывшего главного злодея. 

— Гермионе лучше прийти пораньше, — процедила Джинни себе под нос и, хромая, отправилась обратно в ванную, надеясь найти в шкафчиках зелье и обработать свои ссадины. 

Гермиона прибежала через два часа. Видимо, все-таки не смогла себя заставить прогулять первую пару. Она вбежала в квартиру почти задыхаясь, бешено обшарила взглядом помещение и уставилась на спокойную Джинни, рассевшуюся в кресле у телевизора. 

Мелькали картинки какого-то мультика. Как включать чудо маггловской техники Гарри показал вчера. Джинни не слишком тогда заинтересовалась, но сегодня, чтобы успокоиться, нажала на пару кнопок и теперь не могла отвести взгляд. Отец был прав — магглы способны на удивительные вещи. 

— Ты не позвала авроров, — облегченно пробормотала Гермиона. 

— Я хотела, — честно отозвалась Джинни. — А потом подумала, как бы это звучало: ой, привет, я — Джинни Уизли, случайно узнала, что Гарри Поттер живет с Сами-Знаете-Кем. Приходите и арестуйте их. Да меня саму бы отправили в Мунго. 

Гермиона бросила свою сумку с учебниками под столик и уселась в кресло напротив Джинни.

— Ты так уверена, что это Он? Подумай, ты же видела молодого Тома Риддла совсем мало, да и давно это было. 

— Гермиона, ты когда-нибудь забудешь, как выглядел василиск? — спросила в ответ Джинни.

Гермиона вздрогнула.

— Нет.

— А ведь ты видела только его отражение в зеркале. Всего несколько секунд, — парировала Джинни.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Мы с Гарри познакомились с Томасом Келли как только сюда переехали. Единственное, что было в нем странным или подозрительным — его внешность. Мы следили за ним, обыскивали квартиру, проверили биографию. Ничего. Обычный студент-маггл. 

— Ты думаешь, вы смогли бы обхитрить его? — презрительно фыркнула Джинни.

— Нет, — покачала головой Гермиона. — Хотя знаешь, в конце концов, пусть и с помощью Дамблдора, но мы же смогли обхитрить Волдеморта и покончить с ним. 

Джинни усмехнулась. 

— Как выяснилось, нет не смогли. И вы живете на этой пороховой бочке уже пару лет? Ты позволила Гарри влюбиться в него? Потому что он влюблен!

— Что, если он действительно маггл, Джин? — настойчиво спросила Гермиона. — Я знаю, Том Риддл мог втереться в доверие к кому угодно, он был потрясающим актером в юности, но обвинять человека во всех грехах только из-за внешности? Я думаю, что однажды мы уже совершали эту ошибку.

— Ты про директора Снейпа? — тихо уточнила Джинни. 

— Да. 

Они снова замолчали, пытаясь просверлить друг в друге дыры взглядами. 

— Ты дала Малфою второй шанс.

— Драко совсем другое дело, — огрызнулась тут же Джинни. — Он жертва обстоятельств. И теперь пытается стать лучше. Никто в здравом уме не дал бы второго шанса Волдеморту! Кроме того, у нас тут разговор не о вторых шансах, а о том, признавать ли Томаса Келли магглом или нет.

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Насколько нам известно, осталось только три человека, которые могли бы усомниться в этом. Ты, Гарри и Слагхорн. Мы с Гарри решили, что Томас Келли невиновен. Поэтому я не мешала моему другу влюбиться. Хотя он до сих пор не позволяет их отношениям стать более близкими, сомневается. 

— Правильно делает, — буркнула Джинни. 

Она раздраженно покачала ногой. 

— Я не знаю, что сказать, Гермиона. Не могу принять такое решение и молчать, как вы с Гарри. Тем более, когда в министерстве убивают авроров. Что если это он сделал? 

— Тогда нам нужно все выяснить, — решила Гермиона. — Для начала найдем Драко.

— Как мы это сделаем? 

— Ну, если он не прячется дома, значит, у друзей.

— Которых у него нет, — пожала плечами Джинни. — Драко перессорился со всеми слизеринцами после войны. А новых друзей не завел. Все знают, что он бывший Пожиратель смерти, и сторонятся его. 

— Не думай, что я проникнусь к нему жалостью и захочу стать его другом, — предостерегла Гермиона.

Джинни только пренебрежительно фыркнула. 

— Я бы спряталась в маггловском мире, — сказала Гермиона. — Большинство волшебников почти не ориентируется здесь, и им было бы тяжело найти кого-то, пока он не колдует. Но я не чистокровка, и не знаю, как бы он рассуждал.

— А где в маггловском мире ты бы спряталась? 

— Мы с Гарри уже немного обсуждали это вчера. Я бы сняла квартиру, но Драко вряд ли бы смог ее найти, даже если он заранее припас себе маггловских денег. Знаешь, думаю, стоит обзвонить больницы и поспрашивать, не попадал ли к ним молодой человек. Волшебник в маггловском мире… Удивлюсь, если он не попал под машину в первые же полчаса.  
***

Было много вещей, которых Рон боялся, но он никогда не был трусом, потому что умел преодолевать свой страх и идти против него в логово гигантских пауков или сражаться с ужасными сторонниками Сами-Знаете-Кого. 

Однако Рона трясло от страха, когда он медленно открыл дверь коттеджа Гойлов и вошел внутрь.

— Миссис Гойл, — окликнул он. 

Рон сильно сомневался, что она ответит теперь, ведь он долго стучал кулаком по косяку приоткрытой двери, а потом снова и снова повторял ее имя так, что оно отдавалось эхом от высокого потолка в холле. Ему хотелось надеяться, что она просто вышла за покупками, забыв запереть дверь. Возможно, через несколько секунд миссис Гойл выскочит из камина и примется орать на него.

Ближайший к Рону камин был холоден и пуст. Рон достал волшебную палочку и послал говорящего патронуса к Долишу. Возможно, он зря паниковал, но по правилам не мог войти в дом, не предупредив напарника. 

Кухня была маленькой, грязной и пустой. Молли Уизли скорей повесилась бы, чем довела свою вотчину до такого состояния. Здесь даже не пахло едой. На кухне стояла тишина. Такая же, как и в гостиной, и в неприбранной маленькой спальне на втором этаже. В большой спальне Рон нашел ее.

Он решил, что это хозяйка дома, потому что на ней была одна домашняя тапка и остатки халата. Не прикрытая тканью грудь была идеальной формы, а раскинутые в стороны бедра покрывала корочка спермы. Пахло ужасно, поэтому Рон вышел и закрыл дверь. Женщина была мертва, и запекшаяся кровь на ее губах, синие следы на шее и истерзанное побоями тело навсегда останутся у Рона в памяти. 

Он мог думать только о том, что никогда и не надеялся увидеть Дафну Гринграсс голой. Она была самой красивой девчонкой на их курсе, и мальчишки не раз обсуждали достоинства ее фигуры, на время забыв межфакультетскую вражду. 

Рон попытался вздохнуть и закашлялся. 

— Спасибо, Гарри, черт, — пробормотал он и засмеялся немного истерично. 

Спасибо Гарри за то, что Рон с детства навидался всякого. Мертвая миссис Дафна Гойл не заставит его потерять самообладание. 

У входа раздались звуки шагов. Рон вскинул волшебную палочку раньше, чем узнал походку Долиша. Тот только беззащитно развел руками. Рон поморщился. Неудивительно, что Долиша постоянно кто-то оглушал во время войны. 

— Нашел что-нибудь?

— Дафна мертва, — Рон кивнул на закрытую дверь. — Думаю, уже больше суток.

— Значит, мистер Гойл поссорился с женой и отправился ночевать в гостиницу? — припомнил Долиш. 

— Может, он не понял, что сделал, и рассчитывал, что после его ухода она оклемалась и встала, — пробормотал Рон. 

Он никогда не ждал от Гойла ничего хорошего, но думать о нем как об убийце тоже было не слишком приятно. Бедная Дафна, зачем такой красотке вообще понадобилось выходить замуж за эту гориллу? 

— Или кто-то пришел сюда после ухода мистера Гойла и убил ее, когда она уже готовилась ко сну, — возразил Долиш. — Наше дело — искать улики, Уизли, а не принимать решения о чьей-то виновности.

— Но задержать Гойла до выяснения-то мы можем? — уточнил Рон.

— Мы должны! — возразил напарник. — Я вызову сюда бригаду. Дождемся их и отправимся туда, где мистера Гойла видели в последний раз. Похоже, он становится подозреваемым в двух убийствах. 

— Но Сэвиджа убила женщина, а Гойл никак не мог бы в нее нарядиться. Разве что действительно выпил оборотного зелья. Хотя зачем ему это делать? 

— Чтобы сбить нас со следа? А может, в деле действительно замешана женщина? Скажем, любовница мистера Гойла.

— Любовница? — буркнул Рон. — У него была потрясающая жена. 

— Красота в женщине не главное, я думал, что ты уже достаточно повзрослел, чтобы понимать это, — недоуменно взглянул на него Долиш. — Как и умение готовить. 

Рон терпеть не мог, когда напарник начинал на него так смотреть, поэтому просто отвернулся и пошел к выходу. 

Ему захотелось вдруг увидеть Гермиону и поговорить с ней. Спросить так, чтобы она честно ответила ему — есть что-то между нею и Гарри или нет? Любит ли она Рона хоть немного? 

Гермиона никогда не была такой красивой, как Дафна Гринграсс, и ее грудь была далеко не идеальной формы, но это не мешало ей быть самой замечательной девушкой в мире. Рон вспомнил, как она цеплялась за его плечи и кусала его губы, когда он впервые брал ее. Взгляд Гермионы плыл от удовольствия и страсти, она льнула к нему, как к самому близкому и родному человеку на свете. 

Раздался хлопок, и перед Роном появился один из его коллег. Он жизнерадостно сжал Рону плечо своей огромной ладонью и спросил:

— Не блевал там? Сам убирать будешь.

Рон сбросил его руку и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Молодчага! — сказал аврор и скрылся в доме. 

Прозвучало еще несколько хлопков аппарации, и еще три человека со скорбными лицами прошли мимо Рона. 

Лужайка перед домом опустела на несколько минут, а потом перед ним появилась серебристая выдра. Патронус Гермионы.

Рон решил, что у него галлюцинации. Разве можно только подумать о человеке, чтобы он после стольких лет молчания вышел с вами на связь? Впрочем, Рон ведь постоянно о ней думал.

— Рон, ты нам срочно нужен! — взволнованно сообщил патронус голосом любимой девушки. — Мы в Лондоне, недалеко от того кафе, где на нас когда-то напали Пожиратели смерти в день свадьбы Флер и Билла. 

Это заставило Рона вздрогнуть. Выдра сказала все, что должна была, и исчезла. Он помнил, конечно, где это. Гермиона не сказала, зачем он нужен, но она не стала бы звать просто так, да и упоминание Пожирателей, пусть и в прошлом, не сделало сообщение жизнерадостней.

— Уизли, нам нужно в Косой переулок, — сказал, выходя из дома, Долиш. — Задержим Гойла, если он все еще в гостинице. 

Рон должен был пойти с напарником. Ослушание могло стоить ему рабочего места. Но Гарри и Гермиона звали его на помощь. Разве Рон мог не прийти? Даже после всех этих лет.

— Прости, Джон, но похоже, мне снова предстоит какое-то героическое деяние в компании Гарри Поттера, — он сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться. 

Долиш пару мгновений смотрел на него удивленно, а потом улыбнулся тоже. 

— Что ж, удачи. Надеюсь, что на это раз вам не придется иметь дело с Сам-Знаешь-Кем.

— Я тоже, — засмеялся Рон.

— Будь осторожен, — посоветовал Долиш. — Я рад, что ты, наконец, помирился с друзьями. А мне придется вызвать на помощь мистера Томаса.

Рон не стал дослушивать. Он крутанулся на пятке и аппарировал к тому злосчастному лондонскому кафе. Минуту спустя его уже обнимала Гермиона.

— Я так рада, что ты пришел, — сказала она. 

Она плакала, и Рон подавил порыв поцеловать ее прямо сейчас, стерев влагу с ее щек своими губами. Он оглянулся и увидел, что в переулке, куда Гермиона его затащила, находились еще Джинни и встрепанный Малфой в странной белой пижаме. Хорек держал Джинни за руку. Так вот в какой компании они теперь совершают подвиги. 

— Где Гарри? — спросил Рон. 

— Мы не знаем, — почти в панике сказала Гермиона. 

Она продолжала цепляться за плечи Рона. В другое время это отшибло бы в его голове все мысли, но не сейчас. Как бы Рон ни сердился на Гарри, какие бы казни ни придумывал для него последние годы, на самом деле он не желал ему смерти. 

— Расскажите, что происходит, — попросил он.

Гермиона и Джинни одновременно посмотрели на хорька, тот бросил на них всех трусливый взгляд и тяжело вздохнул. 

— Мы можем хотя бы найти другое место для разговора? Это долго, а я замерз.

Рон посмотрел на его ноги и увидел, что Малфой стоит в каких-то невразумительных тканевых тапочках почти в луже. 

— В Нору? — предложил Рон.

— В аврорат? — тут же сказала Джинни.

— Нет, мы пока не пойдем в аврорат, — покачала головой Гермиона. Они с Джинни переглянулись, и сестра Рона опустила взгляд, недовольно поджав губы. 

— Я не хочу впутывать в это маму, — пробормотала она.

— Пойдемте к Андромеде, — предложила Гермиона. — Гарри окружил ее дом кучей защитных чар после войны. Там можно хоть штурм волдемортовской армии пережить. 

Рона передернуло, когда он представил, в какие неприятности ввязались его друзья, раз им потребовалась защита от целой армии. Тем не менее, кажется, ему этого не хватало.

Они все схватились за руки и аппарировали.

Андромеда давно не принимала такую большую компанию молодежи. Впрочем, после войны у нее вообще осталось не так много друзей, которые могли бы пошуметь за столом. Было время, когда Нимфадора притаскивала на ужин своих друзей, но это было так давно, что невольно казалось просто сном. Тед любил собирать своих шумных друзей в саду и делать барбекю. Друзей молодости Андромеда потеряла, когда вышла за него замуж, а новых оказалось найти не так просто.

А ведь было время, когда она могла себе позволить скривить нос и не выйти к компании, которую он притащил в дом.

— Итак, дело в том самом артефакте, который министерство присвоило после смерти Беллатрикс, — сказала она, когда шумные дети устроились в ее гостиной.  
Конечно, они уже не были детьми. Все — солдаты, прошедшие войну, все четверо сражались, пусть и на разных сторонах, но сегодня пришли вместе. Она впустила их, дала Драко мантию Сириуса, которую Гарри не позволил выкинуть, принесла чай и бутерброды. Теперь Андромеда хотела знать, что происходит и где, собственно, Гарри. 

Все уставились на Малфоя, потому что именно с него это приключение и началось.

— Три месяца назад ко мне пришла Панси и сказала, что ей нужна моя помощь, — сказал Малфой. — Она была одной из немногих, с кем я не расплевался после Хогвартса, и у нее были большие проблемы, так что я не отказался. 

— Какие проблемы? — нахмурилась Гермиона.

— Ты совсем от магического мира отошла, Грейнджер? — буркнул он. — Об этом же все говорили. 

Рон решил, что Драко очень мудро решил называть Гермиону по фамилии, а не своим любимым оскорблением, хотя в его тоне было столько презрения, что не приходилось сомневаться в том, что он на самом деле хотел сказать. Джинни снова взяла хорька за руку, словно успокаивая, уговаривая быть терпимее. 

Рон смолчал в первый раз, но не собирался спускать им эти прикосновения во второй. Он открыл рот, но неожиданно его руку накрыла ладонь Гермионы. Она погладила своими тонкими пальчиками его костяшки и замерла. Рон промолчал. 

— В прошлом году бедняжка потеряла ребенка, — пояснила Андромеда. — Ужасная история. Ее любовник упал с метлы, когда Панси была беременна. Они даже не успели пожениться. Был страшный скандал, а потом кто-то из родственников попытался отравить ее. В чистокровных семьях еще так много пережитков старого мракобесия. Не хотели растить бастарда, подумать только! Девочка выжила, но ребеночка спасти не удалось.

— И Панси свихнулась, — закончил Драко. — Этого своего Антареса она очень любила. Что и говорить, мужик был классный. Но подружки, какие у нее остались, уговорили ее жить ради ребенка. А потом и малыша не стало. 

Повисла пауза. Андромеда пустым взглядом рассматривала чайный сервиз, подаренный ей Гарри на прошлый день рождения. Она могла понять Панси. Если бы не Тедди, Андромеда сама сошла бы с ума. 

— Как я понял, она нашла какого-то мутного типа, который несколько месяцев проработал в Отделе Тайн. Так она узнала об артефакте, который министерство сняло с тела Беллатрикс Лестрейндж после ее смерти, — продолжил Драко, подтверждая подозрения Андромеды. — Это было что-то вроде маховика времени, только намного сильнее. 

— Обычные маховики могут возвращать человека во времени только на несколько часов, — вставила Гермиона. — Но мы перебили большую часть из них еще на пятом курсе. 

— Насколько я понял, этот может обращать вспять месяцы, но взамен забирает жизненную силу того, кто его использует. Предполагаю, Темный Лорд приказал моей тетке взять его с собой в Хогвартс и воспользоваться, если что-то пойдет не так во время Битвы, — объяснил Драко. 

— Но она умерла раньше него, — вспомнила Джинни.

— Да, она не успела, — кивнул Драко. — А Панси решила, что вполне может пожертвовать несколькими месяцами своей жизни, чтобы предупредить Антареса или саму себя, не знаю, как она точно планировала действовать. Министерство, естественно, не позволило бы ей легально использовать темный артефакт. Поэтому его предстояло украсть. Проблема в том, что все артефакты в Отделе Тайн очень хитро заколдованы. 

— Например, пророчества могут взять только те, про кого в них говорится? — припомнила Гермиона.

Драко кивнул. 

— Не знаю, Блэки ли подсуетились со своей погремушкой, или это невыразимцы, но суть в том, что этот маховик времени мог взять только Блэк или их достаточно близкий родственник по крови. Моя мама, тетя Андромеда, я, может быть, Поттер, и маленький Тедди. Проще всего ей было попросить меня. 

— И ты согласился? — скривился Рон.

— Я похож на идиота, Уизли? Конечно, нет! Сначала я собирался ей помочь, но до того, как узнал, что именно она хочет сделать, — огрызнулся Драко. — Мне на репутации еще одно пятно не нужно. К тому же, все эти маховики действуют жутко запутанно. Я читал, что предсказать последствия практически невозможно. Кроме того, смерть есть смерть. Нужно принимать это и идти дальше, а не пытаться вернуть несбыточное. Но Панси меня не слушала. У нее уже был составлен план, не хватало только последнего элемента. Меня. Или моей матери, потому что с Поттером она, понятное дело, связываться не хотела. Панси притащила Грегори…

— Гойла? — насторожился Рон.

— Да, Гойла, если тебе так удобнее, — кивнул Драко. — Не знаю уж, зачем ему нужен был этот артефакт, но у него вообще крышу сорвало. Короче, они мне угрожали. И это было довольно убедительно. 

— Что потом?

— Я сказал маме уехать во Францию на время и утащил маховик раньше, чем мы договаривались, — пожал плечами Драко. — Панси и Грегу сказал, конечно, что не имею к этому никакого отношения. У них не было причин не верить мне. Я знал, что меня будут подозревать авроры, но Джинни подтвердила мое алиби, так что мне казалось, что все как-то уладится.

— Как-то, — повторила Гермиона, а Джинни шикнула на нее.

— А потом они убили Сэвиджа, — не обратил на девчонок внимания Драко. — Я не знал, что у них духу хватит. Я же их с одиннадцати лет знаю, и я знаю, как трудно убить человека.

— Они его еще и пытали, — добавил Рон.

— Да, как только мы пересеклись с тобой в холле министерства, я попытался связаться с Гойлом, а у него дома...

Драко вдруг широко распахнул глаза, словно только что вспомни, и явно подавил рвотный порыв.

— Что? — нахмурилась Джинни.

— Дафна мертва, — мрачно пояснил Рон. — Ее очень жестоко убили.

— Она знала о планах Паркинсон и Гойла? — нахмурилась Гермиона. 

— Насколько мне известно, нет, — Драко отрицательно покачал головой. — Но может, она как-то узнала и начала ругаться? Я знаю, что они с Грегори часто ругались из-за всего подряд. Он ее даже поколачивал. Наверное, в этот раз переборщил. А может, Дафна угрожала пойти в аврорат. 

— Черт, — буркнул Рон. 

Он сжал руку Гермионы, сам не зная, что хочет сказать ей этим жестом. Я никогда не смог бы ударить тебя? Она пожала его руку в ответ, совсем как много лет назад в этом же доме, еще во время войны. 

— Короче, я предупредил Джинни и смылся в маггловский мир.

— Где продержался ровно пять часов, прежде чем угодить в больницу, где мы его и нашли, — закончила Гермиона. 

Все на некоторое время замолчали. Тишину нарушила Андромеда.

— Все это ужасно, но не объясняет двух вещей. Почему вы принеслись сюда такие взъерошенные, словно вас оборотни за пятки кусают, и где Гарри? 

Рон невольно подумал, что шутки про оборотней в этом доме не совсем уместны, а потом сосредоточился на сестре, которая решила продолжить рассказ. 

— Когда Драко сказал, что мне угрожает опасность, я сразу отправилась в самое безопасное место, к Гарри.

— Мне этот не льстит, — фыркнул себе под нос хорек. 

— К слову, что вас с Малфоем вообще связывает? — напрягся Рон.

— Мы встречаемся, Уизли, разве не очевидно? — высокомерно бросил Малфой. 

Рон тупым не был и, разумеется, уже начал все понимать и сам, но наглое подтверждение заставило его вспыхнуть словно спичку.

— Джинни, хорек? Как ты до такого дошла вообще? Это из-за того, что Гарри тебя бросил? У тебя развился комплекс неполноценности? 

— Не истерии, Рон, — огрызнулась сестренка. — Гарри и Гермиона мне уже высказали все, что об этом романе думают, хотя не так экспрессивно, как ты мог бы. 

Драко усмехнулся, представив себе тот разговор.

— Я встречаюсь, с кем хочу, — продолжила тем временем Джинни. — И, к слову, Гарри меня не бросал. Мы вместе решили расстаться. Я уже в то время подумывала начать отношения с Драко…

— Ты бросила Гарри ради Малфоя?! — едва не вцепился в волосы Рон.

— Знал бы ты, ради кого он меня бросил, — тут же огрызнулась Джинни.

— Так, успокойтесь, — влезла Гермиона. — Вроде договорились, что никто никого не бросал. И, Джинни, о личной жизни Гарри не будем распространяться.

— Но Гермиона!..

— Во всем виновны Паркинсон и Гойл, так? Он тут не при чем.

Рон нахмурился, переводя взгляд с одной девчонки на другую. Андромеда склонила на бок голову, явно о чем-то размышляя. 

— Итак, я рассказала Гарри и Гермионе о Драко и его проблеме, — снова начала недовольным тоном Джинни. — Они решили, что для начала нам нужно его найти и все из него вытрясти.

— О, как неласково, — капризно протянул Малфой. 

Джинни хлопнула его по колену, и он замолчал.

— Гермиона обзвонила больницы, мы нашли Драко, но когда пришли к нему, оказалось, что Гарри уже приходил и узнал, где Драко спрятал артефакт. 

— Не знаю, как он нас опередил, — поморщилась Гермиона. — Я говорила ему, что искать можно в больницах, но он вроде не собирался этого делать. Гарри ведь на пары ушел и оставил меня с Джинни. 

Девчонки снова переглянулись. Гарри просто сбежал, чтобы не объяснять про Томаса Келли и не утешать разбушевавшуюся Уизли. По крайней мере, они так думали. 

— Мы аппарировали на то место, где Драко устроил тайник, но там было уже пусто, поэтому мы переместились к Гарри домой. Квартира оказалась перевернута вверх дном. Там устроили очень неаккуратный обыск. Гарри не было, а его телефон оказался отключен. Я обзвонила всех его друзей, но никто не знает, где он. Тогда я просто позвала Рона. Вдруг Гарри завладел артефактом, а его просто похитили?

— Панси и Грегори похитили Поттера? — скептически усмехнулся Драко. 

— А что? Гарри ведь не супер волшебник, о котором пишут в Пророке, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — У него даже аврорской подготовки нет. 

— Что делать будем? — спросил тишину Малфой. 

Он не слишком беспокоился о Поттере, но они в любую минуту могли лишиться последних месяцев, а то и лет жизни. Панси интересовал только ее Антарес, а чего хотел Грегори? Эта парочка выглядела почти неадекватной, когда говорила о маховике времени. Кто знает, на что они способны. 

Вдруг приветливо тренькнул дверной звонок. Кричер счастливо заверещал и поспешил открыть дверь.

— Гарри пришел, — улыбнулась Андромеда.  
***

Гарри выставил Томаса из своей квартиры, подальше от Джинни. Он не был даже уверен, почему сделал это. Джинни, несомненно, узнала Тома Риддла и собиралась наорать на Гарри. Она не стала бы слушать никаких объяснений. Свою бывшую Гарри хорошо знал. Джинни была классной, доброй и нежной, но иногда в нее вселялась Молли, и девушке нужно было просто поорать.

С другой стороны, Том был в бешенстве, увидев его бывшую девушку такой расслабленной и явно уютно устроившейся в квартире Гарри. Том не любил чужих, особенно если они брали его вещи. Гарри не был вещью, но Том считал его своим. 

Проще было объясниться с ними по отдельности, чем оказаться между двух огней. 

— Почему она у тебя ночевала? — спросил Том, едва они вошли в его квартиру, благо идти было не далеко. 

Гарри замер, прислонившись к стене. Они с Томом были почти одного роста, и сейчас это было очень кстати, потому что тот не упустил бы случая грозно нависнуть над собеседником.

— Я ведь говорил тебе вчера, у нее неприятности и нужно пожить где-то пару дней. 

— Нормальные девушки не бегут жить к своим бывшим парням. Для этого есть лучшие подружки, — едва не прошипел Том.

— Ее лучшая подружка Гермиона. Сам знаешь, у нее тесновато, а у меня комната свободная. К тому же, мы с Джинни мирно расстались, я знаю ее с тех пор, как она в школу пошла. Это же почти как младшая сестра!

— Младшая сестра, с которой ты трахался.

— Это было очень давно. У нее теперь есть другой парень.

— И что, сегодня ночью никто из вас не решился освежить воспоминания? 

— Мерлиновы кальсоны, нет! — всплеснул руками Гарри. — Почему я вообще перед тобой оправдываюсь? 

Том словно успокоился, уверенный в его искренности.

— Ты отлично знаешь, почему оправдываешься, — холодно сказал он. 

У Гарри во рту пересохло. Да, он знал. Они с Томасом танцевали вокруг этой запретной темы много месяцев. Гарри не знал, что думает по этому поводу Том. Если бы только судьба одарила Томаса Келли другой внешностью, Гарри уже плюнул бы на все и кувыркался бы с ним в постели, но сейчас никак не мог отпустить последние сомнения. Том это, кажется, чувствовал и не дожимал. 

Половина знакомых студентов была уверена, что они давно пара, и фраза «позанимаемся вечером» в их устах означает отнюдь не упорное штудирование учебников права. За обоими давно перестали бегать ухажеры, убедившись в прочности их отношений. 

Гарри не мог позволить пасть последней крепости. Ему и так будет очень больно, если Томас Келли окажется гребанным, неизвестно как выжившим Волдемортом. 

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и протянул Тому тарелку с пирогом.

— Убери в холодильник, съешь вечером.

— Жаль, что я не мог съесть его вчера еще теплым.

— Извини, но он и так не плох.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, как обычно, — усмехнулся Том и отправился на кухню.

Они опять замяли ссору, лишь упомянув запретную тему.

Чудесно.

В самом деле, лучше бы они мирились, занимаясь любовью. 

Гарри достал мобильный и набрал Гермиону, чтобы предупредить ее насчет Джинни. Подруга сразу переполошилась, предположила, что Рон вызовет авроров, и сказала, что вернется домой, как только напишет сегодняшний тест. Гарри почему-то верил, что никого Джинни вызывать не будет. Она испугалась, но должна же доверять их с Гермионой решениям хоть немного. 

Закончив разговор, Гарри утомленно облокотился на стойку с телефоном и бросил быстрый взгляд на распахнутую телефонную книгу. Он так устал играть в верю-не верю. Нужно было просто остаться в волшебном мире, тогда они с Томом никогда бы не встретились. Гарри прогнал от себя трусливую мысль и сосредоточился на справочнике, чтобы отвлечься. Он был открыт на странице с номерами лондонских больниц. Один из номеров Том пометил жирной галочкой. 

— Ты болеешь? — спросил Гарри, когда Том вернулся из кухни.

— Я в полном порядке, — пожал плечами тот. 

Гарри хотел было спросить, зачем же ему тогда телефоны больниц, как вспомнил вчерашние рассуждения Гермионы о том, где можно найти Малфоя. От унылой расслабленности не осталось и следа. Да, Гарри устал играть в верю-не верю, но он не вправе был не играть. 

Его сердце забилось чуть быстрее. Это могло быть простым совпадением. Но если все-таки Томас Келли был Волдемортом, то не стоило и надеяться на то, что справочник оказался здесь случайно. Гарри повернулся к Тому спиной и быстро выдрал нужную страницу из справочника, пока тот ходил в комнату за какой-то тетрадью.

Они вместе прошли часть пути, но потом Том отправился в свою сторону, а Гарри достал телефон, чтобы позвонить по помеченному галочкой номеру из справочника. 

— Я ищу молодого человека, — сказал он ответившей даме. — Ему около двадцати трех лет, русые волосы, серые глаза, рост около ста восьмидесяти сантиметров и…

— Я поняла, о ком вы говорите, — радостно прервала его девушка. — Вы сегодня уже второй, кто спрашивает. Я так и знала, что он не бродяжка, и его будут искать. 

— Вот как, — только и сказал Гарри. 

Если не Гермиона, то кто еще мог икать Малфоя по маггловским клиникам? Скорее всего, тот, кто хотел получить злосчастный артефакт. 

Гарри несколько минут стоял с телефоном в руке, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Он не обращал внимания на знакомых студентов, которые проходили мимо и здоровались с ним. В глубине души он всегда знал, что Томаса Келли не существует. Гарри ведь знал его лучше всех. Сколько раз он замечал за ним привычки, которые очень просто приписать Волдеморту, и отводил взгляд, говоря себе, что в них нет ничего сверхъестественного и плохого? Сколько раз Гарри говорил «Том», отнюдь не сокращая имя Томас? Он позволил себе поверить Гермионе, хотя чутье говорило ему, что она не права. К черту внешнее сходство и запутанные генетические линии.

Гарри любил его. В этом была вся проблема. 

От стадии подозрений он перешел к симпатии, потом привязанности и любви. Так бывает, если тесно общаешься с человеком не один год, легко находишь с ним общий язык и понимаешь, что не хочешь убить его, даже если не расставался ни на миг целую неделю, во время которой он читал тебе вслух нудные лекции по химии. 

Гарри любил его, поэтому обманывал себя и молчал перед остальным волшебным миром. Но он делал это только до тех пор, пока был уверен в том, что Том не убивает людей. Что ж, очевидно, Гарри многое упустил. Теперь его долг уладить последствия своего бездействия, а потом они с Гермионой и Джинни пойдут в аврорат.

Гарри тяжело сглотнул и заставил себя сдвинуться с места. Прозвенел звонок. Туалеты, должно быть, уже пусты. Там нет камер, так что он сможет спокойно аппарировать в Лондон. 

Больница, в которую попал Малфой, была небольшой и уютной. Гарри спросил о нем у стойки регистрации, и ему первым делом вручили приличный счет за услуги. Хорьку хватило ума попасть под машину. Гарри все оплатил и отправился в палату.

Драко явно не ожидал его увидеть, но вздохнул почти с облегчением. Конечно, любой вздохнет с облегчением, если в комнату заходит не Волдеморт.

— Итак? — строго спросил Гарри и посмотрел на Малфоя своим натренированным взглядом профессионального юриста. Ему не пришлось настаивать, потому что Драко тут же выложил ему все и про Паркинсон, и про Гойла , и про бедняжку Гринграсс, но самое главное — про артефакт. 

Существование маховика времени, который мог возвращать в прошлое на несколько месяцев, объясняло многое из того, о чем Малфой даже не знал. Драко считал, что Беллатрикс не успела воспользоваться маховиком. Гарри думал иначе. Он не знал, стоит ли за Паркинсон и Гойлом Волдеморт, — вполне возможно, что эти двое действительно пытались похитить маховик для личных целей, — но Том зачем-то искал Драко, а значит, о похищении точно знал. А откуда ему знать, если он не принимал в нем участия?

— Куда ты дел артефакт? — спросил в конце концов Гарри.

— Оставил в ячейке на почте, — пожал плечами Драко. — В магическом мире такие услуги оказываются, я решил, что и у магглов это делают. Оказался прав. 

— Молодец, — тон Гарри был бы менее саркастичным, если бы после своего остроумного решения Драко не угодил бы под машину. — Адрес почты и ключ.

Малфой покорно и доверчиво назвал адрес и вытащил из-под подушки маленький ключик. Словно и не бывший слизеринец. 

— Я не хочу в Азкабан, Поттер, — уныло сообщил он.

— Раньше надо было думать, — буркнул Гарри. Он посмотрел на Малфоя с раздражением, а потом толкнул его кулаком в плечо. — Зря я, что ли, учусь на юриста? Мы с Гермионой будем защищать тебя бесплатно и сделаем так, что Визенгамонт вынесет оправдательное решение. В конце концов, я тоже сделал в свое время много глупостей для защиты волшебного мира. 

— Пф, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Малфой, а потом улыбнулся. — Это утешает. 

Гарри кивнул, а потом вспомнил кое-что.

— И еще, если ты, хорек слизеринский, сделаешь больно Джинни, то будь готов быть поколоченным не только ее братьями, но и мною, понял? 

Драко закатил глаза.

— Да, Потти, я понял, что ты все еще питаешь нежные чувства к моей девушке. 

— У твоей девушки пять очень крутых старших братьев-грифиндорцев, — спокойно напомнил ему Гарри. 

Драко заметно скис — наверное, тоже часто об этом вспоминал, — так что Гарри покинул палату победителем. 

На лестнице у выхода он встретил Паркинсон. Сначала Гарри даже не узнал ее. Она похудела с их последней встречи и как будто иссохла. Не говоря уж о том, что была не в мантии, а в неловко сидящих на ней юбке и блузке. Больше всего Гарри почему-то расстроили ее грязные волосы. Раньше Паркинсон всегда была ухоженной. Она не была красавицей, но следила за собой. Сейчас Паркинсон махнула на себя рукой, сосредоточившись на одной цели, кроме которой ничего в этом мире уже не осталось.  
Она остановилась посреди лестницы и уставилась на Гарри своими ввалившимися глазами. 

— Привет, — сказал он, останавливаясь.

— Привет, — кивнула она, тяжело сглотнув. — Уже виделся с Драко?

— Да, я… забрал у него артефакт.

Гарри не хотел, что бы она поднималась к Малфою и пыталась выяснить у него что-то. В конце концов, хорек теперь был парнем Джинни и почти членом семьи. 

— Отдай его мне, — попросила Паркинсон. — Я не Пожирательница смерти, мне не нужно свержение министра или что-то такое же жуткое. Я просто хочу вернуться в тот злополучный день и сказать Антаресу, чтобы он не садился на метлу. 

Гарри качнул головой. 

— Я уже пользовался маховиком времени, Паркинсон… Панси. Нельзя ничего менять. Это основное правило. Антареса положили в землю, ты уже не беременна. Этих двух вещей не изменишь. 

— Но я ведь… это ради любви, как вам светлым нравится, — сказала она с отчаянием. — Что бы ты делал на моем месте, если бы лишился своих любимых? 

— Не знаю, — Гарри вспомнил Сириуса. Конечно, сравнивать с чувствами Панси к ее ребенку было глупо, но тогда Гарри казалось, что произошел конец света. — Я бы горевал, плакал, может быть, пил бы много огневиски, а потом продолжил жить. Никто не хочет умирать, Панси, но все умрут. Выжившим нужно учиться справляться с этим.

— Это логика маггла, — возразила Паркинсон равнодушно. Она не услышала ничего нового. Все говорили ей то же самое, но боль от этого не утихала. — Мы волшебники, мы можем больше. Почему я должна отказаться от шанса, когда есть маховик времени?

Гарри было нечего ей сказать. Он сам воспользовался шансом для Сириуса и Клювика. Но он ничего не нарушил. Панси собиралась сломать слишком многое, однако вряд ли ее интересовали чужие жизни. 

— Маховик у меня, — повторил Гарри и пошел вниз по лестнице к выходу, потом до ближайшего темного переулка. 

Паркинсон шла следом, как привязанная. Гарри перебирал в уме доводы, которые еще мог бы для нее привести, но на самом деле ему нечего было ей сказать. За те месяцы, что она сходила с ума, Панси наверняка услышала уже все, что можно, от подруг, от родителей, от того же Малфоя. Оставалось только скрутить ее и отправить в аврорат или Мунго. 

Навстречу Гарри шел Гойл. 

Гарри на мгновение сбился с шага, но потом спокойно свернул в переулок. Они не успели опомниться, прежде чем Гарри аппарировал. Следовало перенестись сразу в аврорат, но он опасался, что пока объясняет, что происходит, министерским чинушам, Панси и Гойл вытрясут из Малфоя адрес ячейки и обойдутся без ключа, так что сперва Гарри забрал маховик.

Тот выглядел почти так же, как тот, что дала Гермионе на третьем курсе Макгонагалл, только был раза в два больше и массивнее из-за позолоты и герба Блэков на подставке. Гарри повесил его себе на шею, и цепочка тут же начала ощутимо врезаться в кожу. 

Выйдя на улицу, он увидел Тома.

День встреч со слизеринцами.

Гарри охватила какая-то жуткая апатия. Внутри стало больно. Как он и ожидал. 

Том был такой привычный, что здесь и сейчас казался ненастоящим. Он стоял, небрежно прислонившись к тумбе с объявлениями, красивый, словно кинозвезда, в своих любимых джинсах, белой рубашке и солнечных очках. Если бы он не пришел, Гарри, может быть, позволил бы себе чуть-чуть сомневаться до самого конца. 

— За углом готовят пиццу, как ты любишь, — сказал Том, когда Гарри подошел. — Посидим там? 

Гарри кивнул. Он понятия не имел, как себя вести в данной ситуации. Драться посреди Лондона им не стоило, да и вообще, как сражаться с человеком, который большей частью ассоциируется с уютом, домом и теплом? 

Они молча завернули за угол и нашли пиццерию.

— Как ты узнал адрес почты? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Спросил Малфоя, — ответил Том. — Зашел к нему через несколько минут после тебя, но он этого не вспомнит. Хотя ты где-то задержался. Я уже ни на что не рассчитывал, когда аппарировал сюда.

— Говорил с Панси.

— А, Паркинсон тоже его нашла. 

Они устроились за столиком, как ни в чем не бывало, и сделали заказ. 

— Так она не на тебя работает?

— Не совсем, — покачал головой Том. Он огляделся и усмехнулся. — Похоже, мы в той самой ситуации, когда я должен либо все рассказать, либо убить тебя? 

— Похоже, — кивнул Гарри. — Я пойду в аврорат. 

Том посмотрел на него холодно и оценивающе. 

— Дамблдор мало говорил с тобой о силе любви? Ты ведь любишь меня, верно? И все равно готов отправить в Азкабан? 

— Дамблдор отправил Гриндельвальда в Нурменгард, — возразил Гарри. 

— Ты меня просто убил, буквально, — развеселился Том. — К счастью, у Беллатрикс был маховик времени, который вернул ее назад, когда все пошло к черту.

— Но она умерла, когда ты еще мог победить.

— Да, это произошло в измененном варианте событий, — кивнул Том. — В первый раз она была жива, а Джинни Уизли мертва к моменту легендарной дуэли. В первый раз что-то пошло не так, и Молли не успела спасти свою дочь. 

Пиццу и пиво поставили перед ними. Официантка разложила приборы и тихо удалилась. 

— Ты все знал за несколько месяцев до битвы за Хогвартс, — сказал Гарри, пытаясь осознать. — Так почему же все в итоге произошло так, как произошло? Твои хоркруксы… Сколько на самом деле мы уничтожили? 

— Давай посчитаем, но это последний раз, когда мы говорим о моем тайном способе достигнуть бессмертия.

— Давно не тайном, о нем написали в учебниках истории, — пожал плечами Гарри. 

Том зло фыркнул.

— Я не мог спасти дневник и кольцо. Они уже были уничтожены к моменту возвращения Беллы. Медальон был цел, но у тебя, диадема спрятана в Хогвартсе и, в общем-то, доступна, но Волдеморт не хотел нарушать главное правило. 

Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на собеседника.

— Говоришь о себе в третьем лице? И почему он не хотел нарушать правило? Он всегда это делал.

— Я не Волдеморт, — с хитринкой в голосе признался Том. — Насчет того, почему? Ну, что ж, думаю, что к тому времени он немного разочаровался в происходящем. Когда Том Риддл был молод, он хотел власти и возможности творить ту магию, какая ему в голову взбредет, а не всеобщей ненависти и хаоса. Мне нравится, когда люди делают то, что я хочу, потому что восхищены мной и влюблены в меня, а не потому что боятся. 

— Ты его хоркрукс, — выдохнул Гарри, наконец, догадавшись. — Он решил избавиться от лорда Волдеморта, чтобы… начать все сначала? 

— Да, падение и новый взлет, но он не забыл про парашют.

— Ты Чаша Хаффлпаф? — спросил Гарри. 

— Как грубо! Я Томас Келли, — насмешливо отозвался он. — Но да, он использовал единственный хоркрукс, который оставался в его распоряжении, не считая Нагини. 

— Постой, а что мы тогда украли из сейфа в Гринготсе? 

— Обманку.

— Но я чувствовал, что он злится! 

— Да, и он злился настолько, что продемонстрировал тебе, где находится последний хоркрукс, верно? 

Гарри хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Давно он не чувствовал себя таким идиотом! 

— Диадема уже не была хоркруксом к тому времени, как и Нагини, и медальон. Ему пришлось потрудиться, чтобы создать меня. И вот он я: чаша, диадема, змея и медальон в одном флаконе. Его самого ты убил, он уничтожил тот кусочек, что был в тебе. От этого было никуда не деться. 

— Ты смертный.

— Как ни прискорбно, но да. Мне предстоит самому решить, что с этим делать, — развел руками Томас. — Волдеморт умер, а я пройду свой путь иначе, хотя, как ты мог уже заметить, он и я в общем-то похожи не только внешне.

— Я заметил, — кивнул Гарри.

Он уставился на остывающую пиццу, не зная, что сказать. Когда перед ним был Волдеморт, все было гораздо проще. Цель была ясна. Теперь перед ним был Томас Келли. Отнюдь не апологет света, но человек, заслуживающий второго шанса. 

— Так что там с Панси? Ты сказал, что она не совсем работает на тебя. Как это? — нахмурился Гарри. 

— После смерти Беллы министерство забрало маховик. Я некоторое время опасался, что они догадаются, но этого не произошло, — он с превосходством усмехнулся. — Как и следовало ожидать от нашего министерства. Я поговорил с одним парнем и убедился в том, что они даже не знают особенностей этого маховика, просто бросили его в темный ящик и забыли. Но некоторое время назад группа энтузиастов начала копаться в вещах, изъятых у Пожирателей смерти, которые умерли в Азкабане или погибли в битве за Хогвартс. Они пытаются разобраться в некоторых темных артефактах и, возможно, поставить их на службу министерству, если те окажутся не слишком опасны. 

— Ты думал они поймут, что ты жив? 

— Ты же понял.

— Только потому, что уже подозревал тебя. Маховик просто подал мне идею того, как ты выжил.

— Хочешь, чтобы я честно сказал, что хочу завладеть маховиком? 

— В этом нет необходимости. Я и так знаю, что ты, как сорока, собираешь всякие блестящие вещички, — фыркнул Гарри.

Том лениво улыбнулся.

— Никто не знает меня так хорошо, как ты. Это несколько опасно, Гарри.

— Опаснее, чем сейчас разве может быть, Том? Если ты не убьешь меня сегодня, то уже не сделаешь этого никогда.

Они замолчали, напуганные правдивостью этих слов. Гарри впервые с того момента, как увидел раскрытую телефонную книгу, подумал о том, что Том ведь его тоже любит. Кажется, эта мысль напугала и ошарашила их обоих.

— Так вот я… — начал и сбился Том. Он позволил себе паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Я случайно узнал о случившемся с Паркинсон и рассказал ей про маховик, а потом составил для нее план проникновения в министерство. Сам светиться и воровать артефакт я, конечно, не собирался.

— Ты сказал убитой горем девушке, что есть способ вернуть всех ее любимых, при этом наверняка не собирался даже позволить ей воспользоваться маховиком, — процедил Гарри.

— Да, — кивнул Том. 

Гарри открыл и закрыл рот. Глупо было говорить с Томом о подлости, милосердии и прочих вещах. Он о них и сам прекрасно знал, просто очень редко испытывал, тем более по отношению к малознакомым людям. 

— Ты осознаешь, что из-за этого погибли двое человек: аврор Сэвидж и Дафна Гринграсс? — решил надавить на другое Гарри. 

Кажется, Томас Келли еще не обагрял свои руки кровью. Он хотел идти другим путем. 

— Разве ты никогда не совершал ошибок, которые приводили бы к смерти людей? — издевательски уточнил Том. 

— Извини, — вдруг добавил он. 

Томас редко извинялся, поэтому каждое скупое проявление его раскаяния стоило ценить на вес золота. 

— Я не держал руку на пульсе, а Паркинсон, пока не спелась с Гойлом, была более-менее вменяемой, — сухо оправдался Том. — Что до Дафны, боюсь, Гойл рано или поздно забил бы ее на смерть все равно. 

— Ты подозрительно хорошо осведомлен обо всех событиях волшебного мира, — заметил Гарри. — Мы с Гермионой следили за тобой, но…

— Я же знал, что вы за мной следите, — с превосходством пояснил Том. — Вы были безумцами, если бы не сделали этого. Просто тогда я оборвал все контакты с волшебным миром на время, а когда вы успокоились, возобновил. У меня осталась неплохая сеть информаторов. Они не знают, что работают все на того же человека, но за деньги готовы служить не хуже.

— Так зачем ты все-таки познакомился со мной? — задал мучающий его вопрос Гарри. — Я же мог сразу отправиться в аврорат. 

— Но ты не отправился, — пожал плечами Том. — Мне было интересно пообщаться с тобой. Ты же человек, который почти убил меня. Я знаю, что Волдеморт ненавидел тебя, боялся, был практически одержим. Ты бы устоял перед таким соблазном? 

— Я никогда не могу устоять перед своим любопытством, как и ты. Это не доводит нас до чего-то хорошего, — вынужден был признать Гарри. 

— Думаешь, что ничего хорошего из моей идеи не вышло и на этот раз? — спросил Том. 

В его голосе появилось странное напряжение. Гарри снова подумал: «Мерлин мой, он же любит меня».

Следовало пойти в аврорат, едва на его пороге появился Томас Келли, но Гарри не сделал этого, и теперь он был раздавлен и беспомощен перед самим собой. Человек перед ним не был тем маньяком Волдемортом, которого Гарри знал, но Томас Келли не был и невинной овечкой. Он мог очаровать кого угодно, обмануть Гарри — просто для того, чтобы использовать его как-то в будущем. 

Но Том любил Гарри, пусть и в своей экстравагантной манере, а Гарри любил его в ответ. 

— Мы будем учиться, — сказал Поттер, теребя салфетку. — Потом строить карьеру. Мы будем богаты и знамениты. И мы будем вместе. 

Том довольно усмехнулся и расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула, уже празднуя свою победу.

— Но если ты когда-нибудь попробуешь вернуться на старую дорожку, — продолжил Гарри и сжал под рубашкой маховик. — Я прыгну и использую твой парашют, чтобы все исправить и, возможно, я вернусь в этот самый день, чтобы сказать себе: «Не верь ему».

Том прикусил губу.

— Его максимум действия всего четыре месяца, Гарри. 

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Ты понял, что я хотел сказать.

— Что ты любишь меня, — мягко откликнулся Том.

Он не сделал ответного признания, но Гарри оно было не нужно.

— Постой, — вдруг вспомнил он. — Где-то по миру сейчас бегает безумная Беллатрикс Лестрейндж? Ведь если она вернулась в прошлое, их какое-то время было две? Одну убили, а где вторая? 

Том вдруг схватил Гарри за руку и со смехом поцеловал его запястье. 

— Ты испортил романтический момент, — сообщил он. — Белла умерла через пару недель после того, как переместилась в прошлое. Этот маховик забирает жизненные силы, а у нее их и так было лишком мало. Так что никаких безумных дамочек. 

— Ладно, — расслабился Гарри и неловко улыбнулся Тому. Они все еще держались за руки.

Зазвонил мобильный, и Том поспешил ответить на звонок. 

— Привет, Гермиона. Нет, извини, я не знаю, где Гарри. Да, пока.

— Почему ты соврал? Черт, может, им нужна помощь, Панси и Гойл…

— Малфой, Грейнджер и Уизли вполне в состоянии справиться с Паркинсон и Гойлом, — отмахнулся Том. — Если дело действительно в этом, а не в том, что мы прогуливаем занятия.

Гарри усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Все это как-то сюрреалистично. Магия, Волдеморт, аврорат сегодня, но завтра ведь все вернется на круги своя, и мы снова пойдем вместе на занятия, да?

— Не совсем, — возразил Том. — Думаю, я перееду в твою квартиру. 

Три года спустя

— Гарри, — протянула нетерпеливо Джинни, подпрыгивая перед зеркалом. 

— Все нормально, Джин, — отозвался он и ловко оторвал от ее платья выскочившую нитку. — И будет еще лучше, если ты перестанешь прыгать. 

— Я выхожу замуж. Мне можно немного попрыгать в такой день? 

— Откуда я знаю? Ты только вторая невеста, с которой я имею дело, а Гермиона не прыгала. Она просто легла на диван. Мне показалось, что она умерла, пришлось звать Тома, чтобы он приводил в порядок нас обоих.

Джинни немного нервно засмеялась. Она перестала прыгать, последний раз осмотрела свое отражение в зеркале и поправила фату, потом повернулась к Гарри и обняла его.

— Ты лучшая на свете подружка невесты.

— Да, спасибо, — ядовито протянул он. — Всю жизнь мечтал, что в день свадьбы ты скажешь мне именно это. И я не подружка невесты. Я шафер. 

Она еще крепче обняла его и уточнила.

— Мы ведь не жалеем о том, что я выхожу замуж за Драко, а не за тебя, да? 

— Ну и вопросики ты задаешь, — буркнул он, обнимая ее в ответ. — После всех баталий с Люциусом! Определенно, много кто жалеет, что ты выходишь замуж за Малфоя. Мерлин мой, за слизеринского хорька, Джинни! Ты могла бы найти парня получше!

— Дина Томаса? 

— Невилла Лонгботтома? 

— Нет, мы с ним не встречались, просто ходили вместе на Святочный бал, — возразила она.

— Прости, м-м, Кормак Маклагген? 

— Он встречался с Гермионой, Гарри, — укоризненно протянула Джинни и мстительно хлопнула его по плечу. — Ты правда любил меня? Неужели не знаешь даже, с кем я встречалась до?

— Прости, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Зато Малфой никогда не забудет, с кем ты встречалась до. 

Джинни засмеялась ему в плечо, а потом повернула голову и осторожно поцеловала в шею, как много лет назад. Рука Гарри соскользнула с ее талии и почти мимолетно прошлась по бедрам. 

— Что мы делаем? — с улыбкой прошептала она.

— Рискуете жизнью, — недовольно объяснил им Том. 

Он тоже никогда не забудет, с кем Гарри встречался до. 

Том вошел в комнату и смерил их злым взглядом, правда, усталости в нем было больше, чем ревности. Молодые люди все равно поспешили отстраниться друг от друга. Гарри подошел к Тому и поцеловал его, тот с облегчением вздохнул и обнял Гарри.

— Что там? 

— Сумасшедший дом. Ненавижу свадьбы. 

— Тогда давайте поскорее закончим? — усмехнулась Джинни.

От Тома она всегда старалась держаться подальше, ни на минуту не забывая, с кем имеет дело. Она была единственным человеком, кроме Рона и Гермионы, который знал правду о Томасе Келли, но Джинни молчала ради Гарри. 

Ей нравилось жить в мире и спокойствии, смотреть, как растет крошка-дочка Рона и Гермионы, как создают семьи ее братья, быть счастливой самой с парнем, о котором до войны и мечтать было глупо. Иногда Джинни думала о том, что ее откровения могут сломать хрупкий мир. Что мог натворить Том Риддл, если она расскажет всем, что он Волдеморт? Кто знает? Вытащит из Азкабана оставшихся в живых Пожирателей, среди которых полубезумные Паркинсон и Гойл? Их удалось поймать и привлечь к ответственности за убийства Сэвиджа и Дафны. А может, Волдеморт первым делом снова попытается убить Гарри? Джинни даже думать об этом не хотела.

Она молчала и была почти счастлива.

— Красивая свадьба, Люциус не поскупился для единственного сына, — заметил Том так, чтобы идущая впереди них двоих невеста не слышала.

Он привычно держал Гарри за пояс, словно боялся, что его кто-то уведет или что Молли увидит его свободные руки и сгрузит в них Рози. Бедная миссис Уизли не знала, кому доверяет ребенка, а Рози всегда переставала реветь, едва оказывалась у него на руках. Наверное, боялась. Гермиона, конечно, поспешно отбирала дочь обратно, когда видела это. 

— Ты же сказал, что ненавидишь свадьбы.

— Они утомительны и бессмысленны. Но Люциус обставил все красиво, — буркнул Том. 

Гарри фыркнул и легко поцеловал его. В такие вот моменты, когда Том начинал капризничать, Гарри почти забывал, с кем имеет дело. 

— Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, — отозвался Том рассеяно, а потом вздрогнул и бросил испуганный взгляд на удивленного Гарри. 

Прежде Гарри не получал и такой малости в ответ.

— Я просто… — начал Том.

— Нет-нет, мы не будем говорить об этом, — заставил его замолчать Гарри, улыбаясь. — Лучше думай о своем новом химическом опыте, ладно? А я пойду и поговорю с Гермионой о нашем с ней клиенте. 

Гарри поспешил дальше по коридору, все так же счастливо улыбаясь, и Том решил себе позволить облегченно выдохнуть и улыбнуться тоже.


End file.
